The Sonny Diaries Part I
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: Thanks to a time machine Zora invented, Chad, Sonny, Tawni, Grady, Nico, and Zora are sent into the future where they discover their lives don't exactly turn out how they expected...Rated T for language, sexual content, mild violence, and mature themes.
1. The Time Machine

**Hey everybody! Just a quick author's note before I start the story. First of all, for all you "Summer Daze" fans, my ipod isn't fixed yet so I can't upload the chapters for awhile. We got our computer back though, but everything's deleted so...yea that's pretty depressing. Like I said though, I've finished it so when I send my ipod out to get fixed, I can upload the chapters I wrote already. Secondly, thanks for reading my story/stories. I hope you like this one. I'm not really sure about some things right now so we'll have to wait and see how it turns out. Luv ya guyz!**

* * *

_Summary: Thanks to a time machine Zora invented, Chad, Sonny, Tawni, Grady, Nico, and Zora are sent into the future where they discover their lives don't exactly turn out how they expected..._

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance or the characters...I do own my original characters though and I do own this story so back off story stealers!_

* * *

_Rating: Rated T for language, sexual content, mild violence, and mature themes. (Rating may change)_

* * *

**_The Sonny Diaries  
Chapter 1: _**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

"Great show, guys," Marshall told us. "Have a great summer."

"Thanks," I said. "You too." I took of the itchy pink wig I was wearing and headed back to my dressing room to pack up my stuff for summer vacation. That had been the last show of the season and I was excited to spend a week in Hawaii with my boyfriend, Chad. Speaking of Chad...

"Hey Shortstack," Chad greeted me as I walked into my dressing room.

"Chad!" I squealed, dropping my wig and running over to hug him. "What are you doing here? You finished filming two weeks ago."

"I came to see you, of course," he said, hugging me back. "Are you busy?"

"I just have to pack up my things," I told him. "Then we can hang out."

"Cool," he said. "I'll help you. What do you need me to do?"

"Empty out those drawers," I instructed him, pointing to the drawers that belonged to me. I handed him a box and he started packing up my stuff. I went into my closer and folded my clothes neatly and put them in another box.

"What's this?" Chad asked, holding up a sparkly purple notebook. "Your diary?" He opened it up to the first page.

"No!" I shouted. Chad closed it quickly.

"Sorry," he said dropping it into the box. We packed in silence for a couple minutes before Chad spoke again.

"So what do you write about in that thing anyway?" he asked me.

"Everything," I told him. Chad smirked.

"What do you write about me?" he asked. I closed the box my clothes were in and set it down on the table.

"That's a secret," I said winking.

"Can't I just read one page?" he begged. I sighed.

"Fine," I agreed. "But I get to pick it."

"Fair enough," he said. He handed me my diary and I flipped through it looking for the least embarrassing page I could find. Finally, I found one. I read it once over quickly to make sure I hadn't overlooked something and then handed it back to Chad.

"Dear Diary," he read. "Today was my 7-week anniversary with Chad. It didn't go exactly as planned, but then again, not alot of things do in my life.

"Chad and I had plans to eat lunch at 1:30, but I ended up stuck in a Pauly the Polar Bear suit of all things. Hank, the guy who plays Pauly, asked me to fill in for him for an hour, but never came back. In the end though, Chad dressed up like a hot dog and we convinced Hank to go back to being Pauly. Then we ate dinner together, but we both got food poisoning. It was still a great day though because I was with Chad. He's so funny and cool and smart and handsome, plus he's the greatest actor of our generation and I love him so much."

"It does not say that," I said, grabbing the diary from him.

"I'm just messing with you," he said, grinning. "I wish it said that though."

"I love you," I said for the zillionth time. Chad's smile was so big I thought it was going to get permanently stuck like that.

"I love you too," he said, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me on the forehead.

"Ew," Tawni commented, walking into the room. "You guys make me sick."

"Hi, Tawni," I greeted her.

"I'm going down to the caf to get some fro-yo," she told me. "You coming?"

"Sure," I answered. "Come on Chad." Tawni scowled. Well, did she really think I was going to ditch Chad for her? Chad put his arm around me and we followed Tawni to the cafeteria. We got ourselves some frozen yogurt and then headed back to the prop house.

"Hey," Zora greeted us. "What are you guys up to?"

"Fro-yo," I answered, showing her my yogurt. I eyed the machine she was working on suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

"Building a time machine," she replied, like it was no big deal. Tawni laughed.

"That thing is never gonna work," she giggled.

"Oh, yea?" Zora asked. She pushed a button on the machine. It made a farting noise and started smoking. Tawni started laughing again and Zora gave her a dirty look.

"It _will _work," she promised, putting on a welding mask and getting under the machine. I shrugged and turned back to Chad.

"Would you mind giving me a ride home?" I asked.

"Sure," Chad answered. "I just have to get something from my dressing room first."

"Hurry back," I said.

"I will," he assured me. I stood on my tippy-toes and gave him a quick kiss. Chad tousled my hair and left then left the room. I flopped down on the couch next to Tawni.

"I need a boyfriend," she said. "Then I can act all lovey dovey with him and you'll get to see how the rest of us feel every day." I rolled my eyes and opened my mouth to answer, but I was interupted by Nico and Grady walking in the room.

"Hey, _Shortstack,_" Grady mocked, using Chad's cutesy nickname for me.

"Hey, Pancakes," I answered, smirking.

"I am bacon," he snapped.

"Easy G," Nico said. "Sorry, Sonny. He skipped lunch. You know how he gets when he misses a meal."

"He seems like himself to me," Tawni commented as she studied her freshly painted fingernails. Grady rolled his eyes and sat down beside me.

"So, what's new guys?" he asked.

"Zora's building a time machine," Tawni piped up.

"Cool," Grady exclaimed. Within seconds, he and Nico were hovering over the "time machine", watching what Zora was doing. Boys.

"Hey," Chad said, reentering the prop house. "Ready to go, Shortstack?" Grady snorted, but I ignored him.

"Yep," I answered. I took his hand in mine and we headed for the door. What happened next, I don't really know how to explain. There was a high pitched buzzing noise and suddenly everything felt like Jell-O.

"What's going on?" I asked, but my voice sounded like we were underwater. Then the buzzing stopped and everything went black.

* * *

**YAY! Chapter 1 is finally up! I know it's not some of my best work, but I think the plot's really interesting for this story, so I'm gonna keep writing it anyway, even though I don't have alot of experience with the genre. I'm not going to tell you anything that happens next, but I will tell you that this isn't one of those stories about Chad and Sonny waking up in the future married to eachother...you'll see what happens though. **

**Hope you liked chapter 1. Review and let me know what you think! PEACE OUT SUCKAHSS!**

**Love, Rachel!**


	2. Waking up in the Future: Part 1

**Hey, guys! Thanks for all the reviews. Just so you know, there will be chapters in Grady, Nico, Zora, Tawni, Chad and some surprise characters' POV so that should make it a little more interesting. This is probably going to be a pretty long story though since I've finished up to chapter 14 and it's still only their first day in the future (Well, I have to tell everyone's stories, so...) BTW, just so you know, there are some things that are going to happen in the future that alot of people might not like. If you don't like it, just stop reading because I'm not going to change it to please everybody. Hope you enjoy it! BTW, you can check out my website if you want: www(dot)edwards-gurl123(dot)piczo(dot)com (edwards-gurl123 is my old pen name) I'm probably going to put some stuff about this story and/or my other stories and/or sonny with a chance so...yea. oh and if it asks u for a password (not sure if i took that off) type in "Edward" (not sure if it's capitalized or not.) Yea, I used to be twilight obsessed if u didn't know that...so yea enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Grady's POV**

I woke up and opened my eyes.

"What happened last nigh?" I muttered to myself. "Last thing I remember is me pushing that button on Zora's time machine and then..." Suddenly I was wide awake. This wasn't my room. It couldn't be...could it? I ran to the mirror hanging on the wall of the huge room. A fit, attractive man in his mid-twenties stared back at me. I moved my arm to make sure it was really me and my reflection moved too.

"No way," I murmered. I admired my new muscles in the mirror for a couple of minutes before going to explore what I soon discovered was a three-story mansion. I found an indoor pool, a library, and best of all, a room for all of my awards which included three tween choice awards for choice male hottie.

"Hey Grady," someone greeted me, interupting my self-guided tour of the house.

"Hey..." I said to the man standing in front of me. He looked somewhat familiar, but I couldn't place him.

"What's wrong, bro?" he asked me. Bro? Wait a minute...

"Grant?" I exclaimed.

"Yea..." he answered, giving me a look like I was crazy. Who knows? Maybe I was.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I live here," he answered.

"Oh," I said sadly. "So this is your house."

"No, it's your's," he told me. "Remember, you let me move in after I got evicted."

"Evicted?" I repeated, not believing my ears.

"Well, it's kind of hard to get a decent job when you drop out of college," I smirked. He dropped out and now he was living with me? Ha! Who's the failure now?

"Pop quiz," I announced. "What's today's date?"

"Uhhh..." Grant said, racking his brain for the answer. "June 26th?"

"What year?" I asked.

"2020," he answered, without hesitation.

"So the world didn't end in 2012," I muttered to myself. I looked back over at Grant who was staring at me like I had two heads. "I have to make a phone call." I rushed down the stairs into what I guessed was my study. I picked up the phone and dialed 555-0199. The phone rang and a woman answered it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi," I replied, wondering if she was future Nico's girlfriend. "I'm calling for Nico Harris."

"You're pathetic," the woman answered. "Like you actually know Nico Harris. Go prank call somebody else." She hung up and I put the phone back on it's cradle. Of course Nico's phone number wouldn't be the same. I wouldn't even bother trying Sonny or Tawni. But email addresses were forever right?

I turned on the computer and logged into my email. 942 unread messages showed up, but I ignored them. I clicked the "new" button and typed nico-harrissorandom(dot)com, sonshine421sorandom(dot)com, i-m-fabuloussorandom(dot)com, and zora293499357453830sorandom(dot)com into the recipient field and began my message.

"Am I the only one who's life's been fast forwarded 10 years?" I typed. "Cuz this is freaking scary."

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Just a couple more things before I go. 1) All the email addresses are so that I didn't use anyone's real email if ur wondering. 2) I think I got Nico's phone number right, but if I didn't, just tell me and I'll fix it. 3)Don't you hate it when you buy new earphones/put someone else's in your ears and they just don't feel right? and finally, 4) After watching "My Two Chads" I have gone from "pro-Channy" to "anti-Channy". Sorry Channy luvers, but I just can't forgive Chad for doing that. I no longer blame Sonny for what she's going to do in "Tween Choice" I still love Chad though, just not as Sonny's boyfriend...I know it's confusing, but it makes sense to me. Anywayz...Peace out suckahs! (you'll get used to that after awhile...anyone who's read "seducing sonny" or the sequel, "summer daze" knows that)**


	3. Waking up in the Future: Part 2

**Hey! Just one thing before I start chapter 3. I tried to log into my site and change some things, but I haven't been on in so long, i forgot my password. So, I made a new account. The name of my new site is ra4chel(dot)piczo(dot)com Right now, it's just a video of Adam Lambert and this "About Me" Page that took forever and has so much crap on it, that you can't even read it (brings back memories of my 7th grade, piczo obsession) but later, I'll have a blog that I can post important news about my stories, etc. on so I won't have to do it here (if you've read my other stories, you know sometimes I write these huge long author's notes, like 1000 words sometimes...anyway, I'm not gonna keep you waiting any longer...NEXT CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

**Zora's POV**

I rolled over, sleepily, and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning, Chester," I greeted my pet chincilla. Chester didn't answer. I opened my eyes and was immediatly wide awake.

"The time machine!" I exclaimed, my voice surprisingly grown-up. I jumped out of bed and turned on the computer in the corner of the room.

The first thing I did was check the date: June 16, 2020, 10 years in the future. Just as I'd suspected. The next thing I did was open up my email. Hopefully somebody would have the sense to email me. I looked through my inbox. Spam, and three messages from Grady, one from his old email address, two from one I'd never seen before. I opened the one from his old email address and read it to myself.

_Am I the only one who's life's been fast-forwarded ten years? Cuz this is freaking scary. -Grady_

I rolled my eyes. Of course he wasn't the only one. What a moron! I hit the reply button and typed him a quick message.

_No, we're all in the future. You had to press the stinkin button, didn't you? Did you email the others yet?_

I hit send and within seconds, a new message showed up.

_Yea, but you're the first to reply. What are we gonna do?_

_I'll try to figure out where I am. If I give you my address, can you drive down here?_

I hit send and ran out of the room, down a flight of stairs and out the front door. A sign in front of the house read _Nine-seventy-two Pinewood Place._

"Pinewood Place," I muttered to myself. "My cousin used to live on this street. Well, at least I know I'm still in Hollywood."

I went back inside my massive house and opened my newest email from Grady.

_Sure, just let me know when you figure it out._

_972 Pinewood Place. _I typed. _Please hurry!_ I sent the message and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Just because I was in the future, didn't mean I shouldn't eat. I looked around the kitchen. There were so many cupboards...where was the cereal? After searching through several cupboards, I finally found it and poured myself a bowl of corn flakes with chocolate milk. At least some things hadn't changed, like my taste in breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later the doorbell rang. I threw open the door. Grady was standing there, but he looked...differant. Almost...hot. He looked even more shocked then I felt.

"Zora?" he asked, apparantly not believing his eyes.

"Yea," I answered slowly. Did I really look that differant?

"You look..." Grady began, searching for the right word. "Wow." This is had to see. I ran down the hall and into what I rigured was the bathroom, leaving an awestruck Grady in the doorway. I flicked on the light and looked at my reflection. Oh. My. God.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's short, but I thought that was a good place to end it. Btw, the chapter title _is_ a reference to "Waking up in Vegas" by Katy Perry. I'm gonna do some work on my site tonight so make sure you check it out! GO THERE NOW! Peace out suckahs!**


	4. Waking up in the Future: Part 3

**Hope you like this chapter. It's pretty short too, but it all evens out since I update so frequently and the story's so long..****Nico's POV**

* * *

"Nico," an unfamiliar voice called. "Nico, wake up."

"What the..." I began, opening my eyes. Then I saw who the voice belonged to.

"Well, hello there," I greeted the pretty brunette. She smiled at me. "Not to seem rude, but who are you."

"Malena Rodriguez," she answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I gave her a blank stare. "We're suppossed to be recording a song together in twenty minutes."

"Are you sure I asked?" Maybe she had the wrong house.

"Yes," she answered, showing me the screen of her high-tech cell phone. "See. It's June 26th." I took a closer look at the date.

"2020?" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed. Suddenly, everything came flooding back. "Uh...sorry, Malena, but I can't do this today." Malena sighed.

"Okay," she said, sadly. "I guess I'll just have to call Jay-Z." Promise me you'll do a song with me on my next CD though?" She smiled hopefully.

"I promise," I answered.

"Yay!" she exclaimed. She hugged me and then headed for the door. "I gotta run, but I'll call you, okay?"

"Please do," I muttered. As soon as I heard the door slam, though, I returned to reality...or whatever this was.

"Gotta call Grady," I said, searching around the room for a phone. "What am I saying? His number won't be the same...Email!" I opened up the laptop on the bedside table and logged into my old email account.

"Thank God," I said, seeing the emails from Grady. The first one just stated the obvious, that we were in the future. The second one told me to meet Grady at Zora's new house. I closed the laptop and went to go get dressed. I opened a my closet door and stepped into a massive walk-in closet.

"Sick!" I exclaimed, looking through my collection of designer clothes. I would so have to come back and check this out later. Right now I had to get going, though. I threw on the first thing I saw, a green track suit, and slipped on a pair of sneakers. Then I grabbed the keyes of my desk and went outside to see what kind of car I had. I hit the unlock button and the lights flashed on a red BMW.

"Sick_er_," I commented. I got in the car and activated the GPS. Pretty soon, I was on my way to Zora's. I turned into her driveway just as the door was closing. Grady must have just arrived.

Before I went inside, I had to figure out how to turn the GPS off. It took about ten minutes, but I finally got it. I locked my car and climbed the steps up to Zora's porch. This was too important to wait, so instead of knocking, I let myself in. What I saw made my jaw drop.

Grady was, admittedly, a good looking guy and Zora...wow...she made Megan Fox look ugly in comparison. But what really shocked me, was the fact that they were making out on Zora's couch. What the hell?

* * *

**Okay, I know what you're all thinking: What the hell is she smoking? Grady and Zora? But it's differant now... A) Since they're older, the age differance isn't such a big deal and B) Their adults now and even though they were teenagers just yesterday, they're already more mature because their brains are fully grown...I'm not really explaining this well, but it's kind of like how even though Edward Cullen's been alive for over 100 years, he still acts like a teenager...hope that makes sense...Just bear with me please, hopefully it'll make sense to you later...Peace out suckahs!**

**Oh, one more thing! Happy October 2nd. (If You don't know what I'm talking about, go to my website (www(dot)ra4chel(dot)piczo(dot)com) and you can watch the latest episode of Sonny With a Chance, My Two Chads...then you'll know what I'm talking about,. :P Peace out suckahs!**


	5. Love at 501st Sight

**Okay, so I'm not really sure about this chapter. I had some trouble putting Grady's thoughts into actual words, but I tried. It's not the best, but I tried...I just wanted you to know what happened between chapters 3 and 4.**

**

* * *

**

**Grady's POV**

"Zora," I called, closing the front door behind me. "Is everything all right?" I walked down the hallway uncertainly.

"I'm fine," she answered, coming out of the bathroom. I gasped. I guess I'd forgotten just how beautiful she was in the two minutes she'd been gone. Even with her bed head and PJs she was gorgeous.

No, wait a minute. This is Zora we're talking about. I couldn't like her, could I? She's only thirteen...or was only thirteen. She definatly wasn't 13 anymore.

Zora looked over at me and our eyes met for a second. We both looked away. Snap out of it, Grady. It's Zora!

"This is crazy," Zora commented. "But I know what we're both thinking, so I'm just gonna go ahead and say it. We like eachother...like, like-like." Normally, we would have both shuddered at that, but Zora was differant now. Not just her looks, but her personality. She was more mature. Even though we'd only been here for a few hours, Zora was already starting to act more grown-up, as was I.

"This is way too weird," I said, partially to myself, partially to her. "So do you think we're dating in the future and just don't know it?"

"I don't know," Zora answered. "I can't imagine future-me ever looking at future-you and not feeling something."

"I know what you mean," I told her. I don't really know how what happened next happened, but next thing I knew, my tongue was in Zora's mouth. It was about two minutes later before we heard the door slam, but it was still too soon.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Nico asked, looking completely horrified.

"Nothing," I lied, sliding over to the other side of the couch. Nico just stood their with his jaw on the floor.

* * *

**I know it's really short and crappy, but I wrote the story with this chapter in it, so I'm keeping it. Haha! Plus it's funny to imagine Nico's face when he sees Grady and Zora. LOL! Next chapter is pretty short too and it's pretty much a continuation of this chapter, but in Zora's POV, plus you get to meet future Sonny for the first time! The chapter after the next one is in Sonny's POV and you'll get yet another surprise! (yay!) and then one last surprise after that...no wait, there's one after that too...and, well, not really a surprise after that, but something a little surprising...and then when i write more there will be plenty more surprises so keep reading. I'm hoping to post the next chapter in a couple minutes so check back soon if it's not already up! PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!...Speaking of PEACE OUT SUCKAHS! when was the last time you heard Chad say that...oh yea BEFORE HE STARTED DATING SONNY! I'm telling ya, he's lost his edge! anyway, with that said, PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**


	6. The New Sonny Munroe

**Here it is, as promised, the next chapter! Hope you like it! Please review! Oh, just one thing before I write the chapter! I've finished writing up to chapter 20 of this story, making it officially the longest story I've ever written, even with just the first 20 chapters which actually make up only a very tiny portion of the story...like the first two days...it's not my fault! I have alot of people's stories to tell...like six. anyway, read.**

**

* * *

**

**Zora's POV**

"Hi," I greeted Nico nervously, as he stood there, staring at Grady and I. "What's new?"

"Oh, nothing," he answered. "Just watching my best friend make out with a THIRTEEN-YEAR-OLD!"

"I'm twenty-three," I corrected him. Nico looked me up and down.

"Yes, you are," he said, putting on his flirty face.

"I see you haven't changed," I commented.

"And neither have you," he said. "I mean, sure we all look differant on the outside, but seriously, Grady, she's still thirteen inside."

"I don't feel thirteen," I told him. And I didn't. My mind just worked differantly know. I felt the need to act more mature and I had no desire to crawl through any vents. It was weird.

"Where are Sonny and Tawni?" Nico asked, obviously disturbed by the subject we were currently on.

"Not here yet," I answered. "I guess they didn't check their email yet."

"Actually, I just got a message from Sonny," Grady told us, after checking his email on the laptop sitting on the coffee table. "She says she's confused about some things and needs us to come to 42 Peachtree Court, Apartmen 217."

"I'll drive," Nico offered.

"No, I will," Grady said. "I wanna take my corvette."

"Well, I'm taking my BMW," Nico insisted. He got into his car and Grady and I got into his. We drove to the address Sonny had given us with the help of Grady's GPS. I have to admit, I was a little surprised when I saw where Sonny was living. I mean, Nico, Grady, and I were aparantly rich and Sonny was, well...not rich.

The three of us climbed the stairs to the second floor and found apartment 217. I nocked on the door softly and Sonny answered it...sort of.

She looked like Sonny, but differant. Her hair was dyed a reddish brown colour and she looked alot more grown up. She was pretty, but she also looked scared.

"Come in, guys," she said, ushing us into the apartment. She closed the door behind us and then led us into a bedroom. Nico, Grady, and I all gasped. This was, by far, the most shocking news of the day.

* * *

**Ooooh! Cliffy! I might update again today or I might not update until tomorrow...or the next day...or the next day...who knows, I might go a week without updating, just to torture you...hah! JK! I can't go a week without posting a chapter. I would die! I know you probably can't wait to figure out what's going on with Tawni and Chad too, but don't worry, all will be revealed soon. Anyway., PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**


	7. Surprises

****

HEY! Before I start this chapter, I wanna tell you about this AMAZING Sterling Knight dream I had last night (don't worry. it's G rated...unfortunatly...haha jk!)

Anyway, my whole family was at my cottage (including my aunt and uncle and best friend...what? she's like family) and sterling was there too and he was wearing this really hot blue shirt (yes. i remember what he was wearing. sue me.) and we were chilling by the lake with my friend kristin doing this disection project for me and kristin's science classs (weird...neither of us have science this semester...actually kristin doesn't have it at all this year) and sterling was doing it with us, but then it floated down the lake and we were all like "YUS! we dont' have to do it now" then kristin went...somewhere (thank god!) and me and sterling were alone and we were talking and getting to know eachother, but then after a couple days (we didnt' actually sit there for a couple days, but we went there like every day) my mom told me our vacation at the cottage was over and to pack up our things. I was really sad because I was going to have to go home to...where i live (i'm not telling you!) and sterling was going back to...wait for it...Seacrest...which apparantly in my dream was a town in New Jersey...except in my dream, New Jersey was where New Mexico is...(idk. it was random...and apparantly i need to unfollow Ryan Seacrest on twitter because his tweeting every five minutes is making his name appear in my dreams) So since Sterling and I were both going home, I wrote him this letter (something i would never be brave enough to do in real life) telling him that I know I'd only known him for a couple weeks, but i was in love with him and that he should come back to my town with methen we were hanging out by the lake again and he gave me a hug goodbye and i was like "did you get my letter" and he was like "yea." so i was like "so what do you think?" and he was like "i have to go back to seacrest...but we should come here again next summer." then later we were back up in the cottage and he was putting on his shoes and he hugged me and he wouldn't let me go for like two minutes (not that i wanted him to :P) and then i was like "so does this mean you like me as a friend or as more than a friend" and he was like "more than a friend" (YEEEEEEEPP!) and then my mom came in and was like "Rachel, you and kristin and sterling didn't do the project. now you have to go to summer school!" so me and kristin and sterling all went to summer school together...except i really don't remember kristin being there...all i remember was that i was in a helicopter with my mom and he was in a limo and i was trying to get down into the limo, but then it turned out to be my mom in the limo (dont' know how that works) and she showed me this laptop and there were sims on it and sterling's sim was a grown up and mine was a teenager and she was like "see you can never be together, but i didn't care and i somehow made our sims go out...i guess love conquers all?

But yea, it was a pretty sick dream...possibly the best dream i've ever had (at least the best sterling knight dream i've ever had) cuz even though we didn't even kiss or go out or..., we actually talked and became friends and then it turned out he liked me too so YAY! that's actually the first good dream i've had since my break up...i guess crying yourself to sleep every night gives you bad dreams, but i really don't give a fuck about him anymore so YAY HAPPY DREAMS!

Just wanted to share that with you...put me in a really good mood even though it was just a dream (usually i wake up and when i realize my good dream was just a dream i'm like depressed) Only one bad thing came of this...when my mom came home, she was like "who's sterling?" I was like "Huh?" and she was like "i was trying to wake you up this morning and you were just like 'i love you sterling'" Wow. that's embarrassing. Okay, here's the next chapter, you don't have to hear me talk about stuff you probably don't give a fuck about anymore.

Oh yea, and before I forget, this chapter is also dedicated to _Arie Jay_. She had a really rough week so go read and review her stories. I know it would mean alot to her.

* * *

Sonny's POV

"Who is she?" Nico asked. I looked over at the sleeping little girl.

"I don't know," I answered. "This is why I needed you to come over."

"You don't think..." Zora began.

"Don't say it," I interupted. "She has to be at least 7 and there is no way I would get pregnant at 19. Not only is that totally unlike me, but that would ruin my career. I would probably end up living in some tiny apartment and..."

"You mean like this one?" Nico asked.

"Mommy?" the little girl mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on?" Suddenly, I felt sick to my stomach. I really had gotten pregnant at nineteen and ruined my life. As soon as she opened her eyes though, all those thoughts disappeared. She was beautiful. She had long, dark hair, a crooked smile, and these big blue eyes that I fell in love with as soon as I saw them. They actually looked sort of familiar...Recognition dawned in the others' eyes and they let out a chorus of 'Ew's, 'Oh's, and 'Why Sonny? Why?'s.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Grady commented. "How could you have Chad's baby?" I blushed.

"She might not be Chad's," I told them, secretly hoping she was. "There are plenty of blue-eyed guys out there."

"Guys who you were dating?" Zora asked.

"You never know," I answered. "Speaking of Chad, though, has anybody heard from him?"

"He's in the future with us too?" Grady asked, sounding disappointed.

"Well, he was in the room with us," I reminded him. "We should probably go back to Zora's in case he or Tawni show up."

"Where are we going, Mommy?" the little girl asked.

"We're going to aunt Zora's house," I told her. "Okay?"

"Okay," she answered. "Carry me, Mommy?"

"Sure, sweetie," I said. I picked her up and carried her down to the parking lot.

"Do you know your name?" I asked her as I hit the unlock button on my keys repeatedly, looking for my car.

"Elizabeth Mackenzie Munroe," she answered.

"Right..." I replied, trying to memorize her name. "So, Elizabeth..."

"Call me Ellie, Mommy," she said, giggling. "Elizabeth sounds funny."

"Okay, _Ellie_," I said, heading over to where a read minivan was parked. "Who's your daddy?" Maybe this mystery could be solved as easily as that. Ellie's face got serious.

"I don't have a daddy," she said, sadly. Okay, maybe not. Ellie climbed into a car seat in the back and buckled her seatbelt. I got in on the driver's side and started the car. I had mapquested the address Grady had given me earlier and it wasn't far from here. I drove all the way to Zora's house in silence. Ellie sang quietly in the back, but I tuned it out. I had too many questions on my mind. Like who Ellie's father was. And if it was Chad, where was he?

I turned the car into Zora's driveway and got out. Her house was huge! Ellie ran up to the door and went inside. I chased after her.

"Aunt Zora, Aunt Zora," she said, jumping up and down. "Can I go play in the backyard?"

"Sure kid," Zora answered. "Knock yourself out." Ellie ran to the back of the house and went out through the sliding door.

"This is a problem," I commented when Ellie was gone. "How are we going to get back home?"

"Why go home?" Nico asked. "My future is sweet."

"Then you can live it in ten years," I told him. "Don't you at least want to know what happened over the last decade?"

"I guess," Nico answered. "So, Zora, can you get us back?"

"I can try," she told us. "It might take awhile though."

"Hey look," Grady said, looking out the window. "Tawni's here...and she's fat." I looked out the window. Grady was right. Tawni was stomping up the path in a huff...and she was alot bigger.

"Now that just leaves...Chad?" I rubbed my eyes and then looked again. Chad was folling Tawni up the steps looking just as angry as Tawni, but a hell of alot cuter. I opened the door and let them in.

"What going on guys?" I asked, confused as to why they were together.

"Ask your boyfriend!" Tawni shoued, bursting into tears and locking herself in the bathroom.

"Chad...?" I asked.

"Don't be mad, Sonny," he began. "But I'm pretty sure I may have married and/or impregnated your best friend."

* * *

**This chapter is also dedicated to _Cutieness_ and _RainbowConverse323, _two readers who are going to be _very_ pissed after reading this chapter. I hope this makes up for it.**

**Just so you know guys, I might be updating less frequently because I'm going to be really busy with homework and cleaning my room for the next few days. Hopefully I'll be able to make some time for fanfiction though. PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**


	8. Sonny's Diaries

****

**This is my last update for today. Hopefully I'll be able to post another chapter tomorrow, but i'm not making any promises.**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

"Don't be mad Sonny, but I'm pretty sure I may have married and/or impregnated your best friend." Wow. Not the type of thing you want to have to say to your girlfriend. Sonny's first reaction was shock.

"W-what?" she stammered. Her face went white and she looked like she was about to faint.

"Sonny, I think you need to sit down," I said, guiding her over to the couch. I helped her sit down and next thing I knew I was being bitch slapped across the face.

"I'm sorry," Sonny exclaimed. "I dont' know what came over me."

"It's okay, I..." Another bitch slap.

"How could you do this to me?" She demanded. Wow. Mood swings much?

"To you?" Tawni wailed, emerging from the bathroom. She put her hands on her stomach. "Look what he did to me?" She started sobbing again and went back in the bathroom.

"Wow, Chad," Grady said, shaking his head. "Two babies." Sonny punched him in the arm.

"Ow," she exclaimed. "Your arms are alot harder than they used to be."

"What's he talking about?" I asked, confused. "As far as I know, Tawni's only having one baby."

"I wasn't talking about Tawni," Grady told me.

"Shut up," Sonny warned, deciding not to risk hurting herself punching him again.

"Sonny," I said. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she lied. The back door opened and a little girl entered the house.

"Go back outside, Ellie," Sonny instructed her.

"No, Ellie," I said. "Come here."

"Elizabeth," Sonny said, raising her voice. "Outside."

"Yes, Mommy," she answered. I gave Sonny a look.

"Mommy, huh?" I asked. "So who's Daddy?"

"You are," Nico said, smugly.

"We don't know if you're the father or not," Sonny told me.

"Well, I know I'm not the father," I said. "Becasue there's no way I would ever leave my pregnant girlfriend. I may be a jerk sometimes, but I'm not that big of a jerk."

"How are we suppossed to figure out what happened then?" Zora asked.

"I know!" Sonny exclaimed. "My diaries. I noticed a whole box full of them in my room when I woke up. I bet all the answers we're looking for are in there."

"Good thinking," I said. "Now we can set everything straight and prove I'm not Ellie's father."

"Let's go!" Zora exclaimed. We all piled into Sonny's van and drove to her apartment. I sat next to Ellie and chatted with her on the way there.

"Do you know who your daddy is?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"I don't have a daddy," she told me. I looked her in the eyes. They were the exact same shade of blue as mine. But it couldn't be, could it? I would never leave Sonny if she had my baby. It didn't even make sense that I would leave her at all, but apparantly I had, seeing that I was married to (ugh) Tawni.

We stopped in front of an apartment building and we all got out. Sonny led the way to her apartment.

"Did you just move in or something?" Tawni asked, looking at the boxes sitting around the house.

"Yea," Ellie answered. "You all helped us move in last week, remember?"

"Sure," I lied. "Now where are these diaries?" Sonny went into her bedroom and emerged with a box. She dumped the contents, about twenty differant coloured diaries, onto the floor.

"Let's start reading!"

* * *

**Okay, so now you know where the title comes from. I meant to include something about that in the summary, but I didn't have enough room. Just so you know, from now on, alot of the chapters are going to start and/or end with entries from Sonny's diaries. And for the record, even if it's, for example, Grady's POV or something, it's still from Sonny's diary. Also, Sonny and the others have not necessarily read the diary entries. It's mostly just a way of introducing the chapter, giving a little more information about the future, and maybe even giving little hints about what might happen later on. **


	9. The Truth

__

**Hey guys! Just so you knowThere's some new stuff up on my website. if u wanna check it out, it's www(dot)ra4chel(dot)piczo(dot)com...except the (dot)s are real dots (.) There's a new poll on the sonny diaries page so GO THERE AND VOTE RIGHT NOW! Also, if you have any questions about my story or anything else, you can ask me on the questions and answers page. There's more stuff coming soon so keep checking back! Anyway, hope you like this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

_May 6, 2013_

_Dear Diary,  
I'm pregnant. I just took the test this morning and it came back positive. Wow. I never thought I would be that girl, the one who gets pregnant as a teenager...I guess I've changed a bit since I moved to Hollywood..._

_First, I had to tell my mom. She was really disappointed in me and we both cried alot. What I had to do next was alot harder though._

_I had a lunch date with Chad scheduled so I figured that was the perfect time to tell him and get it over with. It was one of the hardest things I ever had to do, but I did it anyway. I looked him straight in the eye and said, "Chad, I'm pregnant. And you're not the father."..._

Sonny's POV

"Ha! I told you I wasn't the father," Chad exclaimed. Then his face fell. "Wait, you cheated on me?"

"Chad, I..." I began.

"How could you?" he asked.

"How could _you_ marry Tawni?" I countered.

"That hasn't even happened yet, technically," he answered.

"Well neither has me cheating on you," I reminded him. "And if we ever get back to our regular lives, I swear I won't do it." Chad sighed.

"Fine," he said. "I'm sorry I yelled at you." He pulled me in closer and kissed me.

"Hold it, Chad," Tawni said, seperating us. "If anyone catches you cheating on me with her, it'll ruin my reputation. So while we're here, no lovey dovey stuff, kay?" I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I agreed, not really meaning it.

"Whatevs," Chad answered. He turned to me. "Keep reading, Sonny. I wanna find out who Ellie's father is." I looked over at the next page.

"...the right thing to do," I read.

"What?" Chad asked. "Let me see that." He grabbed the book from me and skimmed the two pages. Then I noticed something.

"There's a page missing," I said, pointing at the little stub of paper left where a page had been ripped out.

"But now we'll never know who it is," Zora said, sadly.

"It's fine, guys," I said. "We'll be back soon enough anyway, right Zora? How long do you think it will take?"

"Well, the minimum time it'll take is about a week," she answered.

"And the maximum," Chad asked.

"Never,"

Tawni started bawling again and I tried to comfort her, but I was just as upset as she was. I didn't want to be stuck in a world where Chad loved Tawni instead of me and I didn't even know who my baby's father was.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I'll probably update again tonight and you'll get to read the first Tawni chapter! Then a couple chapter's later you'll get to meet the surprise guest...oooh i wonder who it will be! Actually, I don't cuz I already know, but you don't so HA! (Sorry, I'm a little hyper! Too much fro yo i guess! :P) PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**

__


	10. That's Just the Baby Kicking

**Hey guys! Funny story! As alot of you know, my computer just got back from being fixed which took about six weeks and my ipod decided to break at the same time so I COULDN"T LISTEN TO MY FAVOURITE SONGS FOR WEEKS! Anyway, when we got out computer back, everything was gone but i finally got around to downloading limewire again...uhh i mean itunes...pfft! not like i download music illegally or anything...and the first song i downloaded was "Hero" by Sterling Knight. Anyway, I played it and as soon as I heard the first couple notes, I let out this really idiodic giggle (literally like "TEEHEEHEE!") and i was so shocked i just covered my mouth and was like "what the hell is wrong with me?" it was pretty weird...now I get what the phrase "uncontrollable giggling" means. LOL! Remember to check out my site and vote on the poll (located on "The Sonny Diaries" page) and ask me a question on my Q&A page! I'm gonna keep telling you to do it until you do so GO NOW! **

**

* * *

**

_March 19, 2020_

_Dear Diary,  
Tawni's pregnant! The doctor just confirmed it! In 8 months , Tawni and Chad are going to be parents! Wow. Never thought I'd see the day. Obsiously, Tawn is super excited since she's been wanting kids ever since Ellie was born, but even Chad's pretty excited. Never really thought he was the fatherly type...although now that I think about it, he is great with Ellie...speaking of Ellie, she's so excited to meet her "cousin". I can hardly wait to meet the baby either..._

Tawni's POV

"It's gonna be alright," Sonny said, giving me a hug.

"How can you say that?" I asked, pulling away from her. "I'm pregnant. And that _thing_ is the father!"

"I'm not to thrilled about that either, ya know," she said. "But look on the bright side. At least you know who your kid's father is. And besides, we'll probably be back be for the baby comes anyway."

"How do you know?" I asked, looking down at my baby bump. "I could explode at any moment." I felt something move inside me and I screamed. "Ah! It's happening!" Sonny laughed.

"That's just the baby kicking, Tawn," she told me. She moved my hands down to my belly. The baby kicked again.

"You're right!" I said. "It is kicking! Awww!"

"You're gonna be a mommy!" Sonny exclaimed, hugging me again.

"Get off," I said, pushing her away. I looked over at Chad who looked terrified of the situation.

"So where are you gonna stay?" I asked. "Cuz after what happened this morning, you are _not_ sleeping at my house."

"It's not my fault that future me likes to sleep naked," he defended himself. Everyone groaned in disgust.

"Why don't you stay here?" Sonny offered.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Nico joked. "No, it's cool, Chad. You can stay with me. Wouldn't want you to get _another_ girl pregnant." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"That's probably best," she observed. "Ellie doesn't understand that we're really our teenage selves so she'll be expecting Chad and Tawni to be in love, not me and Chad."

"Plus, you promised no lovey dovey stuff," I reminded them.

"So I'm staying at Nico's then?" Chad asked.

"Yep!" Nico said. "I'm sure I have a closet I could spare you."

"Nico," Sonny scolded him. "Be nice."

"Fine," Nico agreed reluctantly. "You can sleep in a guest room...but the small one."

"Fair enough," Chad said. "I'm sure now that you're a famous rapper, even your smallest room is huge."

"Nico's a rapper?" I asked. "How do you know?" Chad pointed at a stack of magazines on the floor. _Rappers Weekly _was on top and Nico was on the cover.

"We should go through these," Zora suggested. "There might be some information on our lives in them. Just don't take everything you read seriously. You know how magazines can be."

"You guys can just take them," Sonny said. "I won't be in any, so there's no point in me reading them.

"Okay," Grady said, picking up a third of the stack. "Can you drive us home, Sonny?"

"Sure," she answered. "Ellie, you can come out of your room now. We're driving everyone home," Ellie skipped out of her room wearing a frilly pink dress and pig tails. She really was a cutie. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad having a baby afterall...

* * *

**Again, GO TO MY WEBSITE! Btw, this chapter is dedicated to T-Kiwi02. :)**


	11. I Have No Idea What to Call This Chapter

**Really short chapter! Just so you know, my mom took away my cell phone (where all the chapters i've written are saved) but she left it sitting on the counter so i have it back until she gets home from work so i'm gonna try and type up as many as i can so i won't have to stop updating while my mom has my phone. i don't know how long it's gonna be until i get it back though so there might be awhile where i don't update at all. hopefully not!**

**

* * *

**

_September 15, 2016  
__Dear Diary,  
Today Nico released his debut album! Tawni, Grady, Zora, and I were the first ones to buy it. It's actually surprisingly good. Who knows? He might turn out to be the world's greatest rapper someday._

Nico's POV

"This is sick," I exclaimed, flipping through an old issue of _Rappers Monthly_. I was home now and sorting through the stack of magazines that Sonny had given me. "Nico Harris wins tween choice award for best rap artist," I read aloud. "Win a date with Nico Harris. This is amazing! I'm not a nobody anymore." There was a knock on the door and I went to go answer it.

"Malena!" I exclaimed, recognizing the girl from this morning.

"Hi," she greeted me. "I know you're probably too busy, but I was kind of hoping maybe you'd like to have dinner with me."

"Sure," I answered. "I'll just go get changed." I was still wearing the track suit from this morning.

"Don't," Malena said. "You look cute in green." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and led me out to where her car was parked. The future is sweet!

_February 9. 2020  
__Dear Diary,  
I'm kind of worried about Nico. Ever since he became so successful, he's been really full of himself. Like, Malena Rodriguez, one of the nicest (and prettiest) girls in Hollywood, has a crush on him and yet he's always blowing her off and acting like she's not good enough for him. I guess fame changes people...At least I know they can be changed back. Chad's proof of that._

_

* * *

_

**Grr! I'm so pissed that my mom took away my phone! On the bright side though, I reached 50 reviews! YAY! This chapter's dedicated to everybody who reviewed! LUV YA! **

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHSSSS!**


	12. Another One of Grady's Layers

**Yay! I have my phone back! I've written like three chapters today and I'm up to chapter thirty. I'll try to post a bunch of chapters this weekend but no promises since I kind of want to focus on getting this story done. I'm thinking maybe 5-10 more chapters and then I'll be finished. Anyway, just a head's up, there's a special guest star in this story that will be revealed in this chapter.**

**Btw, i have a list of a few songs that go with parts of the story so if there are any songs in a chapter, I'll let you know...like this:**

**Songs:  
Fallin' for you-Colbie Caillat**

**

* * *

**

Grady's POV

"Thanks for the ride, Sonny," I said, getting out of her car. She had dropped us both off at Zora's so I could get my car. To tell you the truth, I was a little nervous about being alone with Zora again after what had happened earlier, but I kept reminding myself that deep down she was still the same crazy little weirdo she always was. But the thing was, she really wasn't. I don't know why, but Zora seemed to have changed the most personality-wise. Maybe she went from being just a kid to a fully mature adult. I did notice that I felt more mature too. I guess it's cuz my brain was fully grown or something.

"So," I said, after Sonny had driven away. I pulled out my keys and hit the unlock button. "Bye."

"Where are you going?" Zora asked. "Why don't you stay for a bit and we can look through those magazines together?"

"Okay," I agreed. I really did want to spend time with her, I just didn't want to ened up sitting on her couch in awkward silence, not making eye contact. I locked my car and we went inside her house.

"I'm gonna make some dinner," she said, ducking into the kitchen.

"Wait a minute," I said, following her. "You and I both know you can't cook." Zora sighed.

"I know," she said. "But if I'm going to make it as an adult, I have to learn."

"Why don't I teach you?" I suggested.

"You can cook?" she asked, obviously not believing her ears.

"It's one of my layers," I confessed.

"Then let's get cooking!" she said, grinning.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a pot of fettuccini boiling on the stove and we were putting the pot of homemade sauce on another burner.

"See, it's not that hard," I said, setting the timer for ten minutes.

"Easy for you to say," she replied, sitting down on one of her dining room chairs. "You're an expert." I sat down beside her and grinned.

"You have sauce _all over_ your face," I told her, stifling a laugh.

"Crap!" she exclaimed, trying to wipe it off.

"I'll get it," I grabbed a napkin and leaned in closer so I could see in the dimly lit dining room. I used the napkin to wipe the sauce off her face.

"Thanks," she said, taking my hand. I smiled and kissed her.

"What was that for?" she asked. Oh shit! Maybe this morning was just a one time thing.

"I-I..." I stammered. "I thought...It's ummm..."

"It's okay," Zora said. "It was nice."

"Good," I said, relieved that I hadn't made a huge mistake. "Cuz that was my first kiss."

"You forgot this morning," she said, blushing. "And yea, that was my first kiss too." I smiled. Zora leaned in to kiss me again, but we were interupted by the timer on the stove beeping.

"It's ready," she said, getting up and running into the kitchen so fast, you'd think the food was on fire. She turned off the timer and the two burners and then drained the pasta and put it back in the pot. She poured the sauce over the pasta and mixed it all together.

"Wow," I commented. "See, you're already becoming a great cook."

"Well, I have a good teacher," she said, putting the pasta on two plates.

"There was a knock on the door and Zora went to go answer it.

"Zora!" a twenty-something-year-old man greeted her. He picked her up and spun her around.

"Wait," she exclaimed, recognition dawning in her eyes. "JUSTIN BIEBER?"

* * *

**For the record, I AM NOT A JUSTIN BIEBER FAN (if you've been on my website you'll know that). I only put JB in this story because I was in desperate need of some comedy for this story (it's alot more dramatic than my usual rom coms) so i decided to put the biggest joke in the music industry in my story. **

**Sorry if I offended anyone with that comment btw. We're all entitled to our opinion though so please respect mine and I'll respect your's. not tryna start any fights here.**

**Speaking of Justin, I'm gonna go play darts...how is that speaking of justin? BECAUSE I USE ONE OF HIS POSTERS AS A DART BOARD! haha! no seriously, i'm not joking.**

**okay i'm gonna shut up now before an angry mob of teenage girls with bieber fever come after me with torches and pitch forks. PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**

**oh wait! one more thing! I have to sing a song for vocals next week...any ideas?**


	13. Justin Bieber

**Guess what? I'm posting another chapter! Why? BECAUSE IM SICK SO I CANT GO TO MY AUNT'S FOR THANKSGIVING DINNER (btw, happy thanksgiving canadians!) So guess what I'm eating for dinner? Manicotti, pumpkin seeds and brownie crumbs for desert cuz SOMEBODY ate all my brownies...k it was me, but still. Anywayz, happy to see so many of my reviewers are anti-bieberists. I'm also happy that the ones who arent didn't freak out on me. one time i was joking around saying that canada is sooo much better than the US cuz we've got beavers and shit and i even put a the bottom "I'm just kidding around. i have nothing against the states, u guys are awesome" and then a bunch of ppl freaked out on me so i was a little scared of that happening again. Glad you guys aren't like that! **

**anyway, in other news! I have officially finished the 36th chapter AKA THE FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY so i can focus more on posting chapters than writing them now. **

**

* * *

**

Zora's POV

"Justin Bieber?" I exclaimed in disbelief. "But you're so tall and...ungirly."

"Is that Grady Mitchell?" Justin asked, completely ignoring my comment. "You didn't tell me you knew him, babe."

"Wait a minute. Babe?" I said. "And yea, we're on the same TV show...I mean we were. Remember?"

"Sure," Justin answered, obviously not remembering _So Random. _

And you didn't tell me that you knew Justin Bieber," Grady said, giving Justin a dirty look.

"Wait, you guys aren't..." Justin began.

"Or course not," I said quickly. If we were going to survive in the future we'd have to act as normally as possible. "Grady was just helping me make dinner for us. Why don't you go into the dining room and get your food while I talk to Grady." Justin left the room and I dragged Grady into the living room.

"Okay, what's going on?" Grady asked, once we were out of earshot.

"I don't know," I admitted. "But until we figure it out, we're just going to have to act like we do."

"So, you're just gonna make me leave so you can eat the dinner _I _helped you make with _Justin Bieber?"_

"Grady, I..." I began.

"Just forget it," he said, storming out of the house. "Have fun with pretty boy." He slammed the door and got into his car. I wanted to chase after him, but I couldn't do that without making (ugh) Justin Bieber, suspcicious.

"So," I said, sitting down at the table beside Justin. "How is it?"

"I've had better," he answered. "Pass the salt?" I faked a smile and passed him the salt. The future sucks.

* * *

**Okay, so every thanksgiving, my family goes around in a circle and lists one thing they're thankful for. Since i'm not gonna be a part of this year (not that it's really one of my favourite things that we do) i figure you should all tell me what you're thankful for, even if you're american and don't have thanksgiving until next month or if you don't have thanksgiving at all where you live. I'm thankful for A) my sunflower seeds (yum) B) my tv and computer (couldn't live without them) C) Food, water, shelter, etc...all the things you NEED! and D) you guys! (cue the awws!) Without you, I would never be able to get motivated to finish my stories. **

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHSSSS!**


	14. Questions

**Hey everyone! Guess what it is right now? 10:10 on 10/10/10! well it won't be when u read this, but still, pretty sick huh? that won't happen again for another HUNDRED YEARS! Next year it's gonna be even better cuz u get to make a wish at 11:11 11/11/11. That's ten ones so ur wish has gotta come true...i just no im gonna miss it though. :P LOL! **

**BTW, I've started writing another story. I'll post it when i finish posting all the chapters for this story and i'll give you a little summary when i post chapter 36 of this story. **

**

* * *

**

_December 30, 2015_  
_Dear Diary,_  
_I can hardly remember my life before Ellie anymore. I don't think I could live without her now that I have her. She's my whole life. I love her more than anything in the world..._

**Sonny's POV**

"Mommy, what's going on?" Ellie asked as I tucked her into bed. Luckily, Ellie was honest enough to tell me when it was time for her to go to bed.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and Aunt Tawni and Uncle Chad and Aunt Zora and Uncle Nico and Uncle Grady were all together again like when you were little. You guys are never all together like that."

"It was a So Random reunion," I said, feeling a little bad about not telling my own daughter the truth. She wouldn't understand though and I didn't know if I could trust her to keep our secret. And if anyone found out, they'd think we were crazy.

"Mommy?" Ellie said again. "Why are all your friends still famous and you're not?" I had to think about that one for awhile. I'd been reading my diaries all day and I'd found out I had gotten pregnant at nineteen and Marshall had kicked me off So Random. After that, a girl named Mia joined the cast. Mia was apparantly an even bigger diva than Tawni and didn't get along with the rest of the cast at all. She quit the show mid-season and got cast as a new character on Mackenzie Falls. Mr. Condor decided that it would be better just to cancel So Random rather than find a replacement for my replacement since ratings were at an all-time low. After that, everyone had gone their seperate ways. Nico had started focusing on his music, Tawni had gotten her own TV show, and Zora and Grady both got starring roles in movies. And I had my baby and got a job as a waitress at a local restaurant.

"Well," I began, pretty much just winging it. "My friends chose to be actors and rappers. I chose to be a mother instead."

"But Aunt Tawni and Uncle Chad are having a baby _and_ their famous," she reminded me.

"But they're grown up and..._married_," I said, forcing the word _married_ out. It was almost too much to bear to think that I had been...or would be...such an idiot to cheat on the love of my life. I had to wonder what had made me cheat on him in the first place. I had searched every diary for a clue, but there weren't any.

"And I was really just a kid," I continued. "I wasn't ready to balance fame and a baby."

"Why not now then?" She asked.

"I think it's too late for that, Sweetie," I told her. "Plus, you'd need a daddy to help me take care of you."

"Why _don't_ I have a daddy?" She asked me. I let out a long sigh. Why couldn't she have asked this yesterday? Future Sonny would have been preparing an answer since the day Ellie was born.

"It's complicated, Ellie," I said, kissing her on the forehead. "Good night."

"Please tell me, Mommy," she said looking at me with big, blue, puppy dog eyes. God, she was cute.

"You do," I said finally.

"No I don't," she insisted, looking even more confused.

"Yes, you do," I told her. "When I was younger, I made some mistakes and when I found out I was having a baby, your dadd said he didn't want to be a daddy, so he left." I was really just making this up. There had been nothing in my diary about Ellie's dad so I was just telling her what I assumed had happened.

"So he didn't want me?" Ellie asked, tears forming behind her eyes. I couldn't take this. What kind of person wouldn't want a little girl like Ellie? I didn't know who he was, but I hated him. I hated him for hurting my little girl.

"Don't cry, Ells," I said, wrapping my arms around her. I could feel tears welling up in my own eyes, but I wiped them away before Ellie saw them. "Your daddy's an idiot. And if I ever find him, I'll make him pay for everything he did to you." And I meant it. I was going to track down Ellie's dad, somehow, and give him a piece of my mind. I just had to pay a visit to every guy mentioned in my diary around the time Ellie was concieved and figure out which one had the same big blue eyes as Ellie. I went through the list of the names I knew in my head, but the only person I could think of who had eyes that blue was Chad and that just made me start crying all over again. How did my life get so screwed up?

* * *

**GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT! When my parents got home from having thanksgiving dinner, they had brought home a plate of food for me! YAY! Another thing to be thankful for...even if they did forget the gravy :()**

**Well it's almost 11:11 now and you know what I'm gonna wish for? FOR THIS WHOLE STORY TO BE ON MY COMPUTER ALREADY! I hate retyping things I've already written, it's soooo boring. But I love you enough to do it for you. :) **

**Yes, I'm going to change the subject yet again. what are you going to do about it? Have you guys seen the last episode of JONAS LA? Talk about yer cliche ending...i would NEVER do that to you guys! Okay, I might do it once or twice, but I like to keep things interesting. I would NEVER have a guy run after a girl like that (*rereads the last few chapters of "Seducing Sonny") Okay, so it was one time... but at least they didn't actually go out in the end...:D**

**Changing the subject again, is it just me or is the so random halloween special THE WORST episode of Sonny with a chance you've ever seen. Like seriously, chad was only in it for like thirty second and he didn't even say anything cute. :( (if u haven't seen it, it's on my website...ra4chel(.)piczo(.)com.**

**Well, that's pretty much it PEACE OUT SUCKAHS! And again, happy canadian thanksgiving**


	15. The Fight

**im sad. why? BECAUSE STUPID FAMILY CHANNEL DECIDED TO PLAY A PAIR OF KINGS MARATHON SO NOW I DON"T GET MY DAILY 7 O CLOCK SONNY WITH A CHANCE! Oh well. i'll just watch an episode online! hah! take that family channel! anywayz...enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Tawni's POV**

I rolled over onto my side and let out a long sigh. It was almost 2 AM and I was still awake. It was probably partially due to the fact that I usually sleep on my stomach and with the baby, that wasn't really a possibility, but I also just had alot on my mind.

Like whether we were going to get back within a couple weeks? Or if we were going to be stuck here for years and Chad and I would have to get a divorce and I'd either have to raise the baby myself or put it up for adoption? And what about Sonny? I know I don't usually care about other people, but I was genuinely concerned for her. I mean, she's really still a teenager and now she has a kid to be responsible for. And then there was Chad. The fact that future-me had married him in the first place made me feel sick to my stomach.

I rolled over onto my other side and picked up my cell phone (at least I figured it was mine) off the bedside table. Sonny's number was programmed into my contacts so I scrolled down to it and hit talk.

"Hello?" Sonny answered, sounding like she had just woken up.

"Sonny, I hate this," I complained. "I can't sleep because I can't stop worrying."

"Did you try counting sheep?" she asked.

"Actually, they were unicorns," I told her. What? Sheep are dirty.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you," she said.

"Tell me everything's going to be okay," I begged her. Sonny was silent for a minute.

"I wish I could," she said finally. "But I really don't know."

"Well, can you at least help me with this baby thing," I asked. "You've had a kid."

"But I have no memory of it," she reminded me. "I'm just as lost as you." I groaned. This was hopeless.

"Sonny, I wanna go home," I said, trying to stop my tears from overflowing. "I don't wanna be twenty-six. I don't wanna be a mother. And I definatly don't want to be married to _Chad Dylan Cooper._"

"Well, how do you think I feel?" Sonny snapped. "I'm a single mom living in a tiny apartment with a kid I don't even remember having and on top of all that, my so-called 'best friend' married my boyfriend." I finally gave in to my tears.

"I'm sorry," I said, feeling genuinely bad for her. I was just as angry with the Tawni who had married Chad as she was. "I guess I'm not the only one having problems with this future."

"I'm sorry too," Sonny answered, not even commenting on the fact that I'd apologized to her for probably the first time ever. "It's not your fault that you become a bitch in the future."

"A bitch?" I repeated, mentally taking back my apology. "I'm the bitch? Little Miss "I cheated on my boyfriend and got knocked up". No wonder future Chad likes me better."

"Well enjoy my sloppy seconds," she snapped.

"You're one to talk," I replied. "You dated James Conroy after I did."

"That's differant," she insisted. "you and James were never in love. Plus, you didn't even tell me you guys dated. I had to figure it out myself."

"Because it was none of your business," I told her. "I can't believe we're even talking about this. It was forever ago."

"You brought it up," she reminded me.

"I can't believe we stayed friends for ten years," I said. "When we get back to 2010, we're so over," I hung up the phone without waiting to hear Sonny's reply. I put my hands on my belly and cried. How did things get so screwed up?

* * *

**REVIEW! **

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**


	16. What the Hell Are You Doing in My Bed?

**Hey everyone! It's been like what two days? I MISSED YOU! I've been CRAZY BUSY lately with homework and back to school shopping, plus i'm working on a new sims 3 video series for youtube (I also direct! :P) and a super special other video that I'll put on my site once it's done! Btw, I'm looking for some new stuff to read, particularly comedy, because I've been trying to expand on what i read and honestly, sci fi can get a little boring at times...although some parts of the book i'm reading right now are pretty good...anyway, i need a bit of a break so if you or someone you know has written a funny SWAC fanfiction, let me know. And I'm looking for ones that are already finished. Not really in the mood to wait for more chapters to come out and possibly have my dreams crushed when the author decides not to finish the story (I used to do that, but i know how heartbreaking it can be so from now on, when i start a story, i always finish it...summer daze doesn't count btw. it's not forgotten, just on hold.) well, i hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Nico's POV**

I opened the door to my house quietly so I wouldn't wake up Chad. Malena and I had gone to a movie after dinner and it was pretty late now. I tip-toed up the stairs and into my room and kicked my shoes into the closet. I laid down on my bed, too tired to change into pajamas, and tried to sleep. That's when I noticed the giant lump in my bed.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

"Ahh!" Chad echoed, sounding just as girly as he had ten years ago.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I asked. "I thought I told you to sleep in the small guest room."

"Your closet's bigger than that room," he complained. I chuckled. It was true. "I'm the big star, so I should get the big room."

"You're not the only big star anymore, Chaddy," I said, pushing him off the bed. He stood up and, giving me a dirty look, stormed out of my room.

"Sweet dreams," I called after him. Chad just rolled his eyes and gave me the finger. A hot girlfriend AND I get to mess with Chad? So far the future is pretty sweet.

Now that I was alone, I could finally get some sleep. Unfortunatly, after the scare Chad had given me, I was wide awake. I turned on my laptop and logged onto Flitter. Might as well do some research on myself rather than just laying there.

Fortunatly, my username and password were still the same. The first thing I did was see who I was following. There was, of course, Grady, Zora, Tawni, Sonny, and yes, even Chad, as well as some of my old favourite celebrities like Beyonce. Then there was Malena, a very grown up Justin Bieber, and a bunch of people I'd never heard of. Next I checked my fans: 1 000 369. Twelve more than Chad. In your face!

After checking out a few of my flitts, I decided I should try and get some sleep. After all, I had a lot of figuring out to do tomorrow. I put away my laptop and closed my eyes. I slept like a baby knowing Chad was probably miserable.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short, but at least I updated! The next chapter will be longer, I promise...okay, that's a lie. The next chapter's about the same length. Chapter 20's a decent legnth though...**

**GRRR! You know what's annoying! I was watching "Sonny with a song" today and everytime I watch that episode, I talk in a British accent for the rest of the day and say "dabbler" repeatedly. Dabbler. Dabbler. Dabbler**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**

**Dabbler. Dabbler. Dabbler. Dabbler. Dabbler...**


	17. Lonely

**DABBLER DABBLER DABBLER! STILL CAN'T STOP SAYING IT! AND WITH A BRITISH ACCENT! EVEN WHILE IM WRITING THIS, THE VOICE IN MY HEAD IS SAYING IT WITH A BRITISH ACCENT! STUPID TREY BROTHERS AND HIS STUPID BRITISHNESS (no offense to anyone who's british) AND HIS STUPID "DABBLER DABBLER DABBLER DABBLER"**

**Sorry for that little mini freak out! it's really starting to get on my nerves. **

**Okay, so I have officially finished creating a trailer for The Sonny Diaries, using The Sims 3. Unfortunatly, it gives too much away about what's going to happen later in the story, so I'm gonna have to wait a bit before I post it...until about say...Chapter 29? Sorry, I know it's awhile, but it will give me more time to find more appropriate music too...right now I'm using the pirates of the caribbean theme...yes i downloaded the pirates of the caribbean theme song! What can I say? I'm a loser! But then again, all the best people are! **

**

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

I stormed back to the guest room angrily. Stupid Nico and his stupid 1 000 369 fans. (I'd checked my flitter on his laptop) It didn't make any sense. How could _Nico Harris_ be more popular than me?

I laid down on the single bed in Nico's smallest guest room. Ugh! This was torture. Even waking up next to Tawni would be better than this, although I'd much rather wake up next to Sonny. I sighed.

"Sonny," I muttered, feeling unusually alone. We'd been apart for much longer than this before, but for some reason, this time was differant. Maybe it was the fact that I was in an unfamiliar place. Seeing Sonny would definitely make me feel right at home, even if she was ten years older. I picked up my cell phone and then put it back down. I couldn't call her at this time of night. I could feel tears forming behind my eyes, but I blinked them away. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't cry...okay, there was that one time with the bike, but everyone knows I have a fear of spokes...and pedals...and _this_ hitting the cememt...and then there was the time I thought Sonny told my fortune cookie secret, but that's beside the point.

I wrapped my arms around one of my pillows, closed my eyes and tried to imagine it was Sonny, but Sonny's face kept morphing into Tawni. Stupid future Chad. Why the hell would I marry _Tawni Hart_? I pushed the pillow away, wishing again that I was at Sonny's. But seeing Ellie all the time would just remind me that Sonny had cheated on me and I didn't know if I could take that. I thought of all the plans I'd made. Sonny and I were going to get married on the beach. I already had a mental image of the house I'd planned to design for us. We would have a big backyard with a picket fence and an in-ground swimming pool and we'd have two daughters, Zoey and Juliet and I do everything within my power to make sure all three of my girls were happy. But Sonny had thrown all that away for a one night stand with some man whore. Of course, she's promised she wouldn't do it if we ever went back, but I couldn't help but wonder, can the future be changed? Or is this what was destined to happen?

I pondered that for awhile before falling asleep, still without an answer.

_January 16, 2020  
Dear Diary,  
I got together with Tawni and Chad today. They seem really happy, especially since there's a new baby on the way. I can't help but wonder what my life would be like if I hadn't gotten pregnant though. Would Chad and I have stayed together? Could that have been me marrying Chad on the beach? Would he have designed his house with me instead of Tawni. Would I be expecting his baby? Of course I can only imagine how things could have been._

_

* * *

_

**AWWWW! Poor wittle chaddy! Go to my website! There's a new video up! let me know what you think :P PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**

_**Secret love, my escape  
Take me far, far away  
Secret love, are you there  
Will you answer my prayer  
Please take me anywhere but here  
(Anywhere but here-Mayday Parade)**_

**(That has nothing to do with the story or anything by the way...just a song that's stuck in my head. I like writing lyrics out randomly...my walls are covered in post it notes with random lyrics on them...that and sterling knight posters that I keep hidden under my giant twilight posters so people won't make fun of me when they come over (i'm a 16 year old who's obsessed with a disney channel show. wouldn't you make fun of me?)**

**Again, Peace out suckahs!**


	18. Where R They Now?

**Today was a bad day. I ate a 12x9 sheet of wax paper and my mom called me fat. :( Well, it was implied. (If your wondering about the wax paper thing, i made squares but i didn't grease the wax paper enough so it got stuck to the bottom and i wasn't gonna let all those squares go to waste so i ate them anyway...k so it wasn't a full 12x9 sheet cuz the rest of my family had some too, but like a 6x9)**

**On the bright side, this is a very special chapter. After this chapter, this story will officially be half done since there's a total of 36 chapters. Also, I GOT 100 REVIEWS! SOOOOO HAPPY! Right now I'm aiming for...  
-143 reviews  
-16 434 hits  
-75 faves  
-66 alerts  
If I can achieve that, this will officially be my most popular story yet. I think this chapter might also make it the longest...or did Seducing Sonny have 18 chapters too...idk i'll have to check! **

**Oh yea, almost forgot. This chapter is dedicated to my 100th reviewer, . (hope i got that right)...even though they didn't reply to my message D:**

**

* * *

**

Grady's POV

I woke up and rolled out of bed reluctantly. I didn't really feel like getting up today. I trudged into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stood there aimlessly for about an hour until there was no hot water left and i had to get out. I dried off and went back to my room to get dressed. After I was all ready, I went downstairs to my massive home theatre and turned on the TV, too depressed about the Zora-JB thing to do anything productive.

I mean, I'd been waiting for the right girl to come along for like forever and now that we were grown up, I'd realized that she'd always been there, the age differance and immaturity had just prevented me from seeing it. And then after not even a full day, _Justin Bieber, _the only person I despise almost as much as Aqua Man, had stolen her from me.

I clicked on the guide and started flipping through the channels, stopping on one of those "Where are they now?" shows (My guilty pleasure).

"11 years ago, she made her television debut replacing Mandy Stevens on the popular sketch comedy show, So Random, but after four seasons of laughs, Sonny Munroe was kicked off the show. Where is Sonny Munroe now? Stay turned to find out."

"Sonny?" I exclaimed. Okay, I was wrong. I could do something productive. I scrolled down my contacts list and send Sonny a quick message.

"Turn on your TV and go to channel 995" I typed. I hit send and looked back up at the TV. After a couple commercials, the show came back on.

"Once Hollywood's biggest goody-two-shoes," the lady on the TV began. "Sonny is now the single mother of 7-year-old Elizabeth Munroe. She works as a waitress at a local restaurant. We caught up with Sonny at work to ask her the question we've all been asking for seven years: Who is Ellie's father?" The scene changed fro the lady to a video of Sonny in a waitress uniform.

"That's none of your business," Sonny said to the person taking the video. "I thought I got rid of you guys years ago."

"We're from Tween Weekly TV's _Where R they now?_" a voice answered. "And our viewers have a right to know the truth."

"The truth is, you're pissing me off," Sonny said, walking away.

"Still no news," the lady announced, coming back on the screen. "But our sources do have a few theories. Some claim that Sonny's ex-boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper, is the father, while others say that she cheated on him and that's what caused their break up. Only one thing's for sure. Elizabeth ruined Sonny's career and her life. And that's where Sonny Munroe is now. Stay tuned fo-" I turned off the TV feeling sick to my stomach. How could anybody say that about Ellie She had to be the sweetest, most adorable little girl in the world. Besides, what kind of "Where are they now?" show just gossips about people? What kind of world was I living in?

* * *

**Pretty short and pointless, but I hadn't written a Grady chapter in awhile so...and yea I know this chapter's pretty suckish. I wrote it when I was really tired and I just don't have the energy to rewrite it. **

**ooh! Guess what? I learned three new things today!  
****1) The bottom of beyblades also work as an eraser  
2) Wax paper is somewhat edible.  
3) You're a dabbler. Dabbler. Dabbler. Dabbler. Dabbler.**

**:'( :'( I STILL CAN"T STOP SAYING IT (*cries*)**

**And to top that all off, I have both "high school miserable" (stupid SWAC...I'm sorry. i didnt' mean it! I love SWAC!) and Justin Bieber's 'somebody to love" (stupid JB...and no im not gonna take that back) stuck in my head...**

peace out suckahs. ima go get me a sammich!


	19. Getting Along

**I'm bored so here are some random questions for you to answer just cuz i feel like asking random questions.**

**1. If you were eating a bagel right now, what kind of bagel would it be?  
2. What colour is your left sock?  
3. If you had a cat, would it say meow?  
4. Why did the chicken cross the road?  
5. What is the square root of pi?  
6. What's your favourite movie with a number in the title?  
7. Are you going to buy the Sonny With a Chance Soundtrack?  
8. Can you read minds?  
9. If you were a fruit, what would your favourite colour be?  
10. If you had triplets (all boys) what would you name them?**

**Answer or DIE! **

**My answers: Everything, not wearing any, i hope so, who the fuck cares?, 1.7...something, 17 again! (just watched that today..."i'd shake your hand, but it's glued to my ass." haha!), hell yea...im gonna say it's for my brother though, yep!, phone book, and chad, sterling, and mackenzie...what? he's hot.**

**okay, now that that completely random question...thing is done, READ THE CHAPTER!**

**

* * *

**

**Tawni's POV**

Ring...ring..."hello?"

"Finally, you picked up," I said into my cell phone.

"I was kind of trying to sleep," Chad answered, sounding annoyed. "What do you want?"

"Is that any way to talk to your...wife?" I asked, trying to make a joke, but gagging at the very mention of the word. "I'm calling to ask if you're heard from Sonny...we kind of got in a fight last night and she hasn't called to apoligize yet...it's not like her."

"Maybe she doesn't want to make up," Chad replied. "Can't say that I blame her. And no, I haven't heard from her. Is that everything?"

"No, actually," I said, taking a deep breath. "Chad, we have to talk about...us. Like, what we're gonna do if we don't get back soon."

"What do you mean _do_?" he asked.

"Well, first of all, we'll have to talk about getting a divorce," I explained. "We'll tell the press that I was the one to end it, of course."

"Pfft," Chad said. "Likely story. Nobody breaks up with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Chad, I'm leaving you," I said. "Oh look! I just did!" I could practically hear Chad roll his eyes.

"What else?" he asked.

"Well, of course there's the whole baby issue," I reminded him. "What do you want to do with it?" There was a long silence.

"Chad?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said finally. "Put it up for adoption I guess." I wave of sadness swept over me.

"Is that what you want?" I asked.

"Is that what _you_ want?" he echoed, avoiding my question.

"I don't know," I admitted. "We can't really take care of a kid when we're really just teenagers, and besides he or she would be going back and forth between us although time, but I don't think I could give up my baby."

"I know what you mean," Chad said, surprising me a little. "I've always wanted kids, just not like this."

"I didn't know you wanted kids," I answered

"Two little girls," he told me. "Zoey and Juliet. With big brown eyes just like Sonny's."

"You really love her, don't you?" I observed.

"More than I let on," he confessed. "I'm suppossed to be this really cool guy and I guess I'm just afraid that people will think I'm a pussy or something if I do that whole cheesy love thing."

"Well, I think it's sweet," I told him. "And I bet it would mean alot to Sonny if you showed her how much you really care."

"You think?" he asked.

"Yea," I answered. "Why don't you take her out for dinner tonight and...I dunno...declare your love for her or something. I'll watch Ellie for her. It'll be my way of saying sorry to her."

"You're apologizing?" Chad asked. "I thought you didn't do that."

"I don't usually," I admitted. "But I'm an adult now and it's the right thing to do. I can't expect Sonny to keep coming back again and again. Eventually I'm gonna lose her and I really don't want that."

"Wow, Tawni," Chad said. "You're really changed alot since we got stuck here."

"Shh," I said. "Don't tell anyone. Or next thing you know, people will be expecting me to 'help' and...ugh...'care'."

"Your secret's safe with me," he promised.

"You know," I began. "You're really not half as bad as everyone thinks you are, Cooper."

"Thanks," Chad said. "You're okay too."

"Well, I better go," I told him. "Be at Sonny's by 5:30. I'll be there to babysit."

"Okay," Chad said. "Bye." I hung up the phone and sighed. Chad and I were getting along? The future just got weirder and weirder.

* * *

**This chapter's a little bit longer, but I've decided to stop looking at the legnths of these chapters...I guess I'm just going to have to accept that all the chapters of this story are short and that's just the way it is...and you need to accept that too. **

**btw, that one line that tawni said ("I can't expect Sonny to keep coming back again and again. Eventually I'm gonna lose her.") is somewhat ironic since it's what Chad SHOULD realize...but he won't. and sonny will dump him.  
:)/:( [mixed feelings]**

**In other news, I've been watching tv shows and movies online ALL NIGHT! I watched two episodes of icarly (isaved your life was sooo cute!), one episode of sonny with a chance, and, the movie I've been dying to see again for some reason, 17 again! Forgot how hilarious it is...it gets kinda creepy though when he's dancing with his wife and from there it just gets creepier...sterling's haircut is soo weird in the movie though. WTF? but yea, good movie.**

**also, this story now has more reviews that "the secret life of bella swan". only two more stories to pass and then it'll have the most reviews.**

**Oh and sorry about the question thing. That was so random. Get it? So random! haha! what? It's punny! **

**well, that's all for today! PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**


	20. A Second Second First Date

**Hey guys! Just a head's up, I may or may not be able to update next week. Why? Because I'm moving! (temporarily) The windows in my room are SHITTY so they have to be replaced before it gets too cold because even as it is, I'm freezing in that room so there's gonna be no windows for a few days so I have to stay with my mom's friend for a week...oh and wanna hear the fun part? I hate her daughter. :( should be fun. So yea, don't know if I'll have access to a computer while I'm there :O I'm gonna die. :( **

**I'll try to post another chapter today and maybe even one tomorrow, but no promises. I'm gonna miss you guys!**

**Songs in this chapter:  
Hero-Sterling Knight  
(Ironic because before I even looked at my phone and realized this was the chapter I was posting today, I turned that song on...kay I guess it's not really that weird since I listen to it like every day, but still...)**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

I climbed up the steps to the second floor of Sonny's apartment building uncertainly. I wasn't really sure how Sonny was going to react to all this, especially since Tawni was going to be watching her daughter, but I really did want to show Sonny how much I cared. Sometimes just "I love you" didn't feel like enough.

I checked my watch. 5:29. Where was Tawni? I leaned against the wall and waited. It was 5:36 before I heard the familiar sound of Tawni's high heels coming up the stairs.

"Good, you're here," I set, letting out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

"You ready?" Tawni asked me.

"I think so," I answered. "You?"

"I honestly don't know," she confessed. "I'm not really that great with kids."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," I assured her. I knocked on the door to Sonny's apartment and waited.

"Who is it?" Sonny called.

"Chad," I replied, careful to leave Tawni's name out. If she was still pissed at her, she might not answer. Sonny opened the door. Her smile faded as soon as she saw Tawni, but I wouldn't let her close the door on us.

"Sonny, I'm sorry," Tawni said, quickly. "I shouldn't have said those things to you."

"I'm sorry too," Sonny replied. "You're definitely not a bitch...so what are you guys doing here." Tawni pushed me towards Sonny.

"Chad wants to ask you something," she told her.

"Umm...would you like to have dinner with me...at a restuarant?"

"Chad, that's soo sweet," Sonny exclaimed. "But what about Ellie?"

"Say hello to your new babysitter," Tawni announced.

"You?" Sonny asked. "No offense, Tawni, but..."

"Is Aunt Tawni going to watch me?" Ellie interupted, coming up behind Sonny.

"I don't think so," she answered.

"Pleeeeeaaasse," Ellie begged. "Pretty, pretty please."

"Yea pleeeeaase," I joked.

"Come on Sonny," Tawni said. "She trusts me to take care of her. Besides, it'll be good practice for when I have my baby...that is it I decide to keep it."

"Fine," Sonny agreed. "Let's go Chad." She grabbed her purse and I escorted her down the stairs and out to my car.

"So where are we going?" Sonny asked. Shit! I knew I was forgetting something.

"Wherever you want," I told her, grinning. Nice save, Chad.

"I have an idea..." she said, smiling mischieviously.

* * *

Half an hour later we were sitting in the same restaurant, at the exact same table where we'd had our disastrous first date.

"You had to pick this place?" I asked, blushing at the memory of what had happened here.

"I know our first date didn't go exactly as planned," she began. I shot her a look. "Okay, so it was the worst date of my life. But it was still our first date and you went to so much effort to make it perfect, so I thought we should give it a second chance."

"I thought the billboard thing _was_ the second chance," I said, sounding as confused as I felt.

"It was," she answered. "But this just brings back so many memories. I really wanna eat here. Please?" She took my hand and I had a flashback of our first date.

_She's touching my hand. I was supposed to touch her hand first. What kind of man am I?_

I pushed the memory our of my mind and nodded.

"Why not?" I said. "If it's what you want, then sure." We ordered our sushi an then talked while we we ate. They had a new chef so the food wasn't nearly as good as it used to be, but we still had fun talking about everything that we'd discovered about our lives; movies I'd starred in, friends she'd made at work, everything.

Pretty soon, the bill came and I knew I would have to act now or I'd miss my chance.

"Sonny," I began. "I had a really great time tonight and...I just wanna let you know that I love you more than anything in the world and I would do anything for you. I know I"m always telling you that I love you, but I really want you to know that I mean it. I know this future isn't exactly what we wanted it to be, believe me, I know. I had all these plans of marrying you on the beach and designing our own house and having kids, but I want you to know that no matter what happens, whether we get back to 2010 or not, I'll find a way to make this work and we can have the life I've always wanted for us." Sonny just sat there, speechless, for about a minute. When she finally spoke, her voice was barely about a whisper.

"I love you," she said, pulling me in for a kiss. "And I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked.

"Ellie," she told me. "I don't know what happens between 2010 and 2013 that would make me even consider doing something like that, but if we ever get back, I'll make sure it doesn't happen." Tears were streaming down her face now.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I just realized," she told me. "If we go back and I don't cheat on you, I'll lose Ellie forever."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dunnnn! **

**Funny story: when i wrote this chapter on my blackberry, i accidentally wrote the line "I really wanna eat here" as "I really wanna eat her" :S Second funniest typo I've ever made. The #1 funniest typo has to be in my very first story, "Twilight Chad Dun Dun Dunnnn!" (yea, the one that got deleted D:) I accidentally wrote the following line "Jasper: Ahhh! It's alice!" meaning "Ahhh! It's alive!" I realized it right away, but I decided to keep it and have jasper make a typo...idk why that was THAT funny, but in the context that it was in, it was hilarious! **

**Awesome story: I finally learned how to spell definitely write on the first try without having to stop and think about it! (I used to spell it definatly and couldn't figure out how to spell it correctly to save my life!) For some reason, I struggle with that word...also different...I always think it's differant...I always wanna put A's where they don't belong...**

**Scary story: For a second, I forgot I had a towel on my head and then I was like "OMG! What's on my head?" and then i remembered...it was my towel.**

**Another awesome story: I just posted my favourite movie moment EVER on my website! Go watch it before you review and then tell me what you think of it?**

**

* * *

**

**He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is "My God, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my makeup and pray for a miracle  
(I'd lie-Taylor Swift)**

**(pretty old song that I recently rediscovered! LOVEIT!)**


	21. The Chad I Know and Hate

**Moving tomorrow! This may be my last chance to post a chapter, but hopefully I'll be able to do one more tonight. :(**

**

* * *

**

**Nico's POV**

"I'm back!" Chad announced.

"I don't care!" I answered, using the same sing-songy voice as he had.

"Don't you wanna know how my date with Sonny went?" he asked.

"Did you dump you?" I inquired.

"No," he answered.

"Then no," Chad Shot me a dirty look.

"I don't know why you're so against Sonny and I dating," He said pouring himself a cup of coffee. Was he serious?

"Dude, you're the star of our rival show," I reminded him. "You're the enemy."

"Well, Tawni doens't seem to think so," he bragged. "In fact, the date was_ her_ idea."

"She's just trying to make up for kicking you in teh balls after waking up next to you yesterday," I told him. Chad winced at the memory and I chuckled. You have no idea how many time I've wanted to do that to him.

"Think what you want," he said. "But it's only a matter of time before you, Grady, and Zora realize how awesome I am...speaking of Grady and Zora, what's going on with them? I mean, I know Sonny's got Ellie and Tawni's pregnant and you've got a thing for that Melissa girl..."

"Her name's Malena," I snapped.

"Whatevs," he said. "But anyway, what's going on in their lives.

"You're not gonna believe this," I began. "But when I first went over to Zora's house, I walked in on them making out."

"That's not that unbelievable," Chad commented. "I mean, they're both weird."

"But she's _thirteen,_" I exclaimed. "And besides, we never got along with Zora in 2010." Chad shrugged.

"So they're dating now?" Chad asked.

"No," I answered, feeling a little like a gossipy teenage girl. "Grady was over at Zora's house last night and then _Justin Bieber_ walked in."

"Justin Bieber?" Chad repeated, laughing. "You're totally making this up."

"Nope," I said. "Apparantly they're dating. And Grady is not happy about it."

"See?" Chad said. "Look at us getting along." I still wasn't convinced. The thought of Chad and I getting along was just to weird. But then again, what was normal about this situation?

"I guess," I answered. "Friends?" Chad laughed.

"Let's not be ridiculous," he said. There's the Chad I know and hate.

* * *

**In case I don't get to put up another chapter today and I can't use the computer at my temporary home, bye...or should i say PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**

**

* * *

**

Tell me how I'm gonna make it  
You're the one I can't forget  
It's like I'm running in slow motion  
In the nightmare that never ends  
When I try to face it  
When I wake up  
I hate the way reality sets in  
God, I wish you could hold me  
Through the seven days of lonely  
(Seven Days of Lonely-I Nine)


	22. Dear Grady

****

**U know what's a good movie? Lion King 1 1/2! :P **

**Zora's POV**

"Dear Grady," I typed. "I'm really sorry about the whole dinner thing last night. I hope you understand why I had to do it, though. And don't worry, Justin's not nearly as sweet as you. He's more of a Chad Dylan Cooper...except worse. Anyway, I'm not interested in him.

"I really hope you'll respect my decision to stay with Jusin until we get back to the past, though. The last thing we need is to cause a scene, especially since we're pretty much clueless about our lives right now.

"The other thing I wanted to talk to you about is what's going to happen when we get back to our own time...with us, I mean. We'll be back to our same old selves, so where does that leave us? Grr. I'm so confused right now.

"Please reply to this email. You haven't been answering my texts. I really do like you, Grady, and I hope we can make this work someday, but none of these times are the right time. I hope you'll wait for me.

"Love Zora" I hit the send button and went to bed, hoping a message from Grady would be there when I woke up.

* * *

**Wow! That's like the shortest chapter ever. :P Sorry about that. Well, this is it...I think. See you in a week!**

** PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**

****


	23. The Radio Contest

S**eriously? Do you guys hate me or something? 141 reviews. 1 more would have tied this story with Cullen Confessions for my most reviewed story. it's already my longest story, but I want it to be my most popular story too! SO REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

"Lucas Henry, Jesse Bell, Patrick Clifford, and Cole LeBlanc," I said, reading the names off the list of Ellie's possible fathers. I had already googled them all and discovered that both Jesse and Cole had blue eyes. Not as blue as Chad's, but blue enough to be Ellie's father. Patrick and Lucas both had brown eyes so that ruled them out. I crossed their names off the list and started going through my old email address's contacts, looking for Jesse and Cole. I found Cole, but Jesse's email address wasn't on there. I'd have to figure out another way to find him...that is if I didn't close this case by talking to Cole.

"Hey Cole," I typed. "Remember me?" I hit send and crossed my fingers, praying he hadn't gotten a new email address. Two hours passed and I was close to giving up, but finally I heard the familiar ping of a new email being revieved.

"Sonny Munroe? Wow! Of course I remember you! How could I forget my best friend from when I was nineteen? I never thought I'd heard from you again. How are you?"

"Pretty good, you? Listen, do the words "Ellie Munroe" mean anything to you?"

"You're daughter? She's a cutie...or was. I don't really know what she looks like now. I haven't seen either of you since I moved to New York. Why?"

"Oh, no reason." Guess it wasn't him. That just left Jesse. I searched him again, on google news this time. I soon discovered that not only was he a singer, but a local radio station was giving away two backstage passes to his concert tonight to the ninth caller. I picked up my phone and dialed Chad's new phone number, which I'd already memorized.

"Hey Sonny," he answered.

"Hey Chad, can you do something for me?"

* * *

"Don't forget, sometime today we'll be giving away two backstage passes to Jesse Bell's concert." I groaned. That was the fifth time they'd reminded us today. I felt bad for making Chad and my friends wait around all day, listening to the radio, but this was important.

"Mommy, play with me," Ellie begged me.

"I can't right now," I told her. "Go play in your room."

"Coming up," the radio DJ announced. "New music from Justin Bieber, Nico Harris, and Adam Lambert." The intro to the Justin Bieber song I'd heard three times today came on the radio and I plugged my ears. At least his voice had finally dropped, though. Listening to his girlish voice three times would have driven me crazy. It finished and a catchy hip hop song came on the radio.

"Wow, Nico's good," I said, tapping my foot to the beat. I could just imagine Nico bragging to Chad about how he was on the radio. They must be driving eachother crazy living in the same house. I couldn't help wishing that Chad was here with me, but I knew that wasn't a possibility. My thoughts were interupted by the radio DJ.

"Call in now to win backstage passes to Jesse Bell's concert. 555-1579. Ninth caller gets the passes." I dialed the number as fast as I could and hit talk.

"You are the seventh caller," and automated voice told me. I groaned in defeat and hung up the phone it was all up to my friends now.

"Congratulations, caller," the DJ said. "You've won two backstage passes to Jesse Bell's concert. What's your name?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper," my boyfriend's familiar voice said, proudly. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Seriously?" the DJ asked. "Because if you get down here and you're not Chad, I'm not giving you your prize."

"No, it's really me," Chad told him. "Sonny, I won the backstage passes for us!"

"Sonny?" The DJ said. "I thought you were married to Tawni Hart."

"I am..." he began. "Sonny's a friend. She really wanted to see the convert though so I told her I'd get tickets."

"Give me the phone," Nico's voice said in the background.

"No," Chad said. There was a crackling noise and a muffled shout and then Nico's voice came on the radio.

"Hi," he said. "This is Nico Harris. You just played my song. Would you like to interview me?"

"Give me my phone," Chad yelled.

"Never," Nico replied. "There was a click and then a dial tone."

"Okay, let's hear that Adam Lambert song!" I rolled my eyes and laughed. Pretty soon after that, my cell phone rang.

"Sonny!" Chad exclaimed. "I got the tickets! We're gonna figure out if Jesse's the father! And if he is, I'm gonna beat the crap out of him."

"Please do," I said.

"Really?" Chad asked, sounding shocked. "What happened to violence isn't the answer? Are you really that pissed at him for leaving you?"

"Not for leaving me," I told him. "For leaving Ellie."

"Aww," Chad said. "You're such a good mommy."

"And you are an amazing boyfriend," I told him. "By the way, would you mind calling Tawni and asking her to babysit Ellie again tonight."

"Again?" Chad asked. "But she already babysat last night!"

"Once she has her baby she'll be babysitting 24/7," I reminded him.

"If she keeps it," Chad said, sounding surprisingly upset.

"You don't want to keep the baby, do you Chad?" I asked.

"I don't know," he answered. "I know it's a big responsibility and besides, it's Tawni's, not your's, but I would love to be a dad."

"Well, if we get stuck her forever, you and Tawni can get divorced and you can be Ellie's dad," I told him. "How does that sound?"

"Okay, I guess," Chad said.

"And maybe we could even have a baby of our own," I suggested.

"But it wouldn't be the same baby," he said. "I know this probably doesn't make sense, but I've kind of grown attached to this baby. I've started imaging what it's going to be like and everything and I love him or her."

"Aww," I said. "You're a surprisingly good father." I could almost hear Chad grinning on the other end of the phone call.

"Why don't you just get Nico, Grady, or Zora to do it?" he asked, switching back to our original subject.

"Nico and Grady haven't taken the babysitter's course," I told him.

"And Tawni has?" He asked.

"I made her take it last month," I said.

"Well, then, Zora," he suggested.

"Would you trust her with a kid?" I asked.

"No," Chad admitted. "But speaking of Zora, did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I inquired.

"Zora and Grady are in looove," he told me.

"That's ridiculous," I exclaimed. "Where did you here that."

"Nico walked in on them kissing," he said.

"Weird," I commented. "Now go call Tawni."

"Fine," I agreed. "Love you."

"Love you more," I hung up the phone and went into Ellie's room.

"Hey sweetie," I greeted her. "Wanna play now?"

* * *

**Pretty long chapter for this story...also, wanna know something weirrdddd! I wrote this chapter awhile ago and then I saw the suite life on deck episode "the ghost and mr martin" and the ghost's girlfriend's name was Jesse Belle...really creepy, huh? especially since the name "jesse belle" appeared on zack's computer screen...i didnt' realize that until today cuz i kinda forgot the names I used in this and the next chapter, but now the I'm rereading this, I'm officially creeped.**

**I think I'm gonna start working on a side project, just to do something a little differant. I'm gonna do a SWAC one-shot, probably based on a song, but I haven't decided on one yet. Any suggestions? I'll let you guys know when i finish it.  
**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**


	24. Confrontation

**This chapter is dedicated to Rachel Mantegna cuz her reviews make me smile! :) Also, she's a fellow Canadian Rachel AND she made this my story with the most reviews...well I guess technically you all did, but she gave my my 143rd review (and 144th) :P**

**

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

"Thanks for doing this for me, Tawni," Sonny said.

"Yea, yea," Tawni answerd, not at all happy that she'd gotten stuck babysitting again. "You know if you keep this up, she's gonna start calling me Mommy." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"We'll be back by twelve," she told her. I closed the door and Sonny and I went down the stairs and out to the parking lot. I got into the driver's seat of my SUV and followed the directions Sonny gave me to the place where the concert was being held.

"I guess this is it," I said. "We better hurry if we wanna catch Jesse before the show." We got out of the car and half-walked, half-ran, through the parking lot to the entrance.

"Tickets," a lady said, stopping us before we could go in. We handed her our tickets and she stamped out hands. "Have fun." We went through the doors and had our bags checked by security. Finally, we were in. Now we just had to figure out how to get backstage. I scanned the room and noticed a door that read backstage. Well that was easy. **(AN: I sound like a staples easy button! That was easy! That was easy! :P)**

"Over there," I said, point at the door. We pushed out way through a mob of screaming fans, many of whom appeared to be be screaming for me, and showed out passes to the security guard at the door.

"I wonder where Jesse is," Sonny said, as we walked down the hallway, looking into every room we passed.

"What does this guy even look like?" I asked, not wanting to see him and walk right past him.

"Like that," she said, pointing at a tall brunette man with sparkling blue eyes.

"He could _so _be Ellie's father," I commented. "I'm gonna go talk to him." Before Sonny could protest, I jogged over to where Jesse was standing.

"Hey," I greeted him, holding out my hand. "Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Jesse Bell," he answered in a British accent, shaking my hand. "Actually, I think we met about seven years ago. Good to see you again."

"Right..."I answered. "Speaking of seven years, I heard you hooked up with Sonny Munroe."

"What?" he exclaimed. "And what does that have to do with seven years?"

"That's how old her daughter is," I told him. "Or should I say _your_ daughter?"

"No, you shouldn't," Jesse said. "Because I never had sex with Sonny Munroe. Seriously, what the hell?"

"You're on in two minutes," somebody told him.

"Okay," he answered. "Later dude." He ducked around the corner before I could explain myself to him.

"So," Sonny said, coming up behind me. "How'd it go?"

"I don't think he's the father," I told her. "So, who's our next lead?"

"That's it," Sonny told me. "I only had four leads, and Jesse was the last guy on my list. What am I gonna do, Chad?"

"Don't worry, Sonshine," I said, wrapping my arms around her. "It's gonna be okay." Now if only I could make myself believe that.

* * *

**When I originally wrote this chapter, Jesse wasn't british, but then when I was typing it again, I kept imagining him with a British accent so I made him British...I wonder if he says Dabbler. DABBLER DABBLER DABBLER DABBLER! fml.**

**I just feel sorry for my brother. He's been home sick all week (possibly with pnemonia) and I keep calling him a dabbler and he doesnt' even know what it means. I just can't stop saying it!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**

**

* * *

**

I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
(A Year Without Rain-Selena Gomez)

^Loving this song, cuz it soo fits my life right now!


	25. The Ride Home

**This weekend has been surprisingly good. I've gotten alot of reviews on my chapters, I got some new clothes that I LOVE, and to top it all off (drum roll please)...MY IPOD IS WORKING! I didnt' even have to take it in or anything it just randomly started working again! OMG! I was soo happy when it turned on that I plugged it into my ipod dock and blasted music from the glee soundtrack and danced around my room like a retarded maniac. Can't help it! I'm so happy! So, since I have it back, I can post the rest of "Summer Daze". Chapter 3 should be up shortly. GO READ IT...unless you haven't read "Seducing Sonny" yet, then go read that first and THEN read "Summer Daze." Btw, sorry, but this means that I have to put that one shot on hold. Too much on my plate already.**

**OMG! Just noticed what chapter it is that I'm posting today...ooh. yea, just read it and you'll see why this chapter is ooh-worthy.**

**

* * *

**

**Tawni's POV**

"Aunt Tawni can we play kitties?" Ellie asked, hopefully

"Sure, Ellie-Bellie," I answered, using the nickname I'd given her last night.

"Yay!" she exclaimed. "Okay, I'll be the baby kitty and you be the mommy kitty." See? She was calling me Mommy. "My name's going to be fluffy."

"I wanna be Puddy Two-Shoes," I said, coking up a little at the memory of my beloved stuffed cat.

"Okay," Ellie said. "Let's play!"

* * *

Two hours later, Ellie was in her bed, sound asleep. I sat down on Sonny's couch, exhausted, but also satisfied that I was a great babysitter...and would maybe even be a better mom? The front door opened and Sonny and Chad walked in.

"I thought you weren't gonna be back until twelve," I said.

"We decided not to stay for the show," Sonny told me. She disappeared into her room without saying anything else.

"Any luck?" I asked. Chad shook his head.

"And he was the last guy on Sonny's list," he told me.

"That sucks," I said. "Can you drive me home now?"

"I guess," he answered. "Come one. My car's right outside." I followed Chad out to his SUV and got inside. We were both silent for the first few minutes of the drive. Finally, I got up enough courage to say what I'd been thinking.

"Chad, I'm keeping the baby," I blurted out. "If we never get back, that is."

"Really?" Chad said "I see."

"Is that what you want?" I asked.

"What does it matter?" he said. "It's your baby."

"It's your's too," she reminded me. "Which brings me to my next question. If we're here long enough that we need to get a divorce, do you want to see the baby sometimes? Or do you just want me to raise him or her on my own?"

"Of course I wanna see my baby," he said, turning around the corner onto my (formerly our) street. "In fact, if you don't mind, it might be easier if I stayed with you while the baby's young...in a seperate room of course."

"That sounds doable," I replied. He pulled into the driveway and put the car in park.

"I guess we can talk more about this some other time," Chad said. "See you tomorrow?"

"Okay," I answered. What I did next, I can't explain. I don't know what came over me, maybe it was the hormones or something, but I leaned over and KISSED CHAD DYLAN COOPER.

* * *

**Ooh! This story just got a little more interesting. Please don't kill me guys. This is an essential part of the story...if I didn't put it in there, the whole plot falls apart. btw, apparantly, it's not gonna take as long as they thought it would to fix my windows so they can do it completely while I'm at school tomorrow so I get to stay home and write for you guys! YAY!**

**The bad news is, my brother's gotten worse and this is the fifth day he's had a fever so my mom took him to the hospital. Hope he's gonna be okay! He's soo sick, he won't even laugh at my jokes anymore and get's mad when I call him Sicky Vick. Poor lil guy! :S **

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHS (and dabblers! ;P)**


	26. Untitled

**Yea, I know alot of you are freaked about this kiss, but just bear with me, kay? **

**

* * *

**

**Grady's POV**

I read through Zora's email, feeling my heart break a little when she said we couldn't be together. I thought about emailing her back, but couldn't do it. I just couldn't think of anything to say. I guess the Justin Bieber thing wasn't her fault and she _was_ pretty smart to keep dating him. The last thing I wanted to do was make her feel bad for doing what she felt needed to be done, but I still couldn't bring myself to email her.

I hit the X in the corner of the screen and Zora's email dissappeared. Just as I was about to go to bed, my phone rang. I checked the caller ID. Zora. I took a deep breath, crossed my fingers, and answered the phone. I owed it to her to at least say something to her.

"Hello?" I said, lifting the phone to my ear uncertainly.

"Grady," Zora said. "I...I didn't think you'd actually answer."

"Then why'd you call?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Never mind," she answered. "So, did you get my texts and emails?" I hesitated.

"Yes," I said finally, deciding it was best just to tell the truth. "I'm sorry I didn't answer. I just couldn't think of anything to say."

"It's fine," Sora said. "I understand. So how are you?"

"Not great," I confessed. "I really wish you would reconsider."

"Grady," she began, sounding a little annoyed. "I already told you, I don't wanna cause a scene with some huge celebrity break up. It's just better this way."

"For who?" I asked.

"Everyone," she answered. "Look, I'm almost done rebuilding the time machine. I just have to reverse that one thingamagig and the hopefully it'll take us back to 2010 where this won't matter anymore."

"Do you really think everything's gonna go back to normal?" I asked. "With us, I mean."

"I don't know," Zora answered. "I think we'll probably be better friends, but I don't think we'll be anything more than that."

"What if we still feel the same way when we get back?" I asked.

"I'll be 13 and you'll be 16," she reminded me. "That just wouldn't be right. That's why I wanted you to wait for me."

"For how long?" I asked.

"Just until I'm 18," she told me. _Just? _That wasn't for 5 years. But for her, I could wait forever.

"Okay," I said finally. "I'll wait for you."

* * *

**Yea, I know you're eager to know what's going on with the whole Chad/Tawni thing, but there hadn't been a Grady chapter in ages so...yea. Next chapter, you'll get to see Chad's reaction though. PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**

**

* * *

**

Oh yea, one more thing. I LOVE this song! If you like country music, you HAVE to listen to it. Even if you don't like country music, listen to it anyway. It's such a good/sad song!

Why  
(Racal Flatts)

It must've been a place so dark you couldn't feel the light  
Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud  
Now here we all are gathered in our little home town  
This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd

Oh, why?  
That's what I keep asking  
Was there anything I could have said or done?  
Oh, I  
Had no clue you were masking  
A troubled soul, God only knows  
What went wrong  
And why  
You'd leave the stage in the middle of a song

Mmmmmmmmm

**Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a 17-year-old  
Rounding 3rd to score the winning run  
You always played with passion, no matter what the game  
When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun**

********

Oh, why?  
That's what I keep asking  
Was there anything I could have said or done?  
Oh, I  
Had no clue you were masking  
A troubled soul, oh, God only knows  
What went wrong  
And why  
You'd leave the stage in the middle of a song

********Yea yea

********Now the oak trees are swaying in the early autumn breeze  
The golden sun is shining on my face  
The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing  
This old world really aint that bad a place

********Oh, why?  
There's no comprehending  
But who am I to try to judge or explain  
Oh, but I  
Do have one burning question  
Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?  
They were wrong  
They lied  
And now you're gone  
And we cry  
Cuz it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song

Your beautiful song  
Your absolutely beautiful song


	27. The Truth Comes Out

**I am exhausted! I just redownloaded every song on my ipod by artists who's names star with F-J (already dowloaded everything from A-E yesterday). It's surprisingly hard work. especially since some of the songs are STILL refusing to download! GRR! Tomorrow, I get to do K-whatever i have the energy to go to! WOO! (sarcasm) ugh! my eyes hurt from reading so many titles, i luv you enough to post another chapter though...and i'm still waiting for some to download so i need to stay on the computer and honestly, twitter is BORING!**

**btw, while redownloading, I noticed that I have about 30 songs by demi lovato...weird, cuz i've never even listened to some of them...i just dowloaded pretty much every one of her songs...idk y i told you that. pretty random but w.e. just read the chapter.**

**Songs in this chapter  
unlove you-elise estrada  
(if u wanna listen to it, the soundtrack is now up on my website)**

**

* * *

**

**Nico's POV (AN: I was gonna do a Chad chapter, but I did one like three chapters ago and i haven't done a nico one in awhile...don't worry, it's still mostly about Chad...while the first part anyway)**

"Hey Chad," I called, hearing the front door slam. No answer. "Chad?" I peeked around the corner. Chad was walking up the stairs, looking completely traumatized. I followed him, skipping every second step.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered. It sure didn't look like nothing.

"Come on," I said. "Just tell me." He finally looked over at me. He let out a long sigh of distress.

"Tawni kissed me," he said.

"What?" I exclaimed, falling down a couple steps. "She _kissed_ you?" Chad nodded.

"Did you kiss her back?" I asked.

"Of course not," he answered. I shook my head.

"I can't believe that _Tawni Hart_-"

"Tawni Cooper," he corrected my bitterly.

"Right," I said. "I can't belive that Tawni _Cooper_ kissed _you._"

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Chad asked. "I mean, look at me." I rolled my eyes and shoved Chad into the wall.

"So are you gonna tell Sonny?" I asked.

"Why would I do that?" he said.

"Well, don't you think she had a right to know?"

"Look, that was a one time thing," he explained. "Tawni knows I'm not into her and telling Sonny would just make her suspicious of me and turn her against Tawni. What Sonny doesn't know won't hurt me."

"I'm pretty sure it's 'hurt her'," I corrected him.

"Have you ever been bitch slapped by Sonny?" He asked. "It's painful."

"Okay then," I said. "Suit yourself." The doorbell rang and I went downstairs to answer it, hoping it was Malena. I opened the door and was greeted by a tall blonde girl.

"Hey Nico," she said, jumping into my arms.

"Umm...hi?" I said, not really sure who she was.

"Remember me?" she asked.

"Yea..." I lied. "How are you...uh..."

"Aria," she reminded me. "From Beyonce's party."

"Right," I said. "So what's up?" She didn't say anything. She just pushed me up against the wall and kissed me. She was kind of a bad kisser, but I didn't want to blow my cover by telling her to leave. I couldn't help but wonder what had happened at Beyonce's party, though.

We were interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"Nico?" Malena exclaimed, sounding devestated. "Who's she?"

"Allia," I told her nervously.

"_Aria_," the blonde girl corrected me, leaving in a huff.

"Look, Malena, I can explain," I told her.

"No," she said. "I'm done hearing your 'explanations'. I've liked you for almost a year now and I've done so much for you and all you've done is treat me like crap and you wouldn't even go out with me. I thought when I asked you to be my boyfriend this week and you said yes, you'd changed, but you haven't. You're still the same asshole you always were." She stormed out of the house, slamming the door on her way out.

"Malena," I called, chasing after her. "Please just hear me out."

"You have sixty seconds," she told me.

"The truth is," I began. "Earlier this week, I was a sixteen-year-old boy. My friend, Zora, invented a time machine and we ended up getting stuck her in 2020. I honestly had no idea who you are that day we were suppossed to record a song together, but I really liked you and I still do. If I seem differant, it's because I am. I guess I was a jerk before or something, but now I'm a nice guy like I was when I was sixteen. I don't even know who that girl was. I really hope you'll give me a second chance. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met. Please?" I got down on my knees for emphasis and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes. There a long pause before Malena finally answered.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" she asked me. She got in her car and drove away, splattering me with mud. Well, that went well.

* * *

**Awww! Poor Nico! Look's like everybody's having a suckish life right now! Sonny doesn't know who her kid's father is, Grady and Zora like eachother, but can't be together, Malena just dumped Nico, Chad is traumatized by Tawni's kiss and Tawni...well actually, you won't get to see what's going on with her for another two chapters, but you can imagine her life's not going so great after kissing Chad. Next Chapter is Chad's POV so you'll get to REALLY see how he's feeling about the kiss...you only got a glimpse in this chapter...well, that's all. btw, my brother DOES have pnemonia, but he's getting better! peace out suckahs!**


	28. Another Chapter I Have No Name For

**Ugh more song downloading! I don't even have time for reading anymore! I'm way to busy with redownloading all my music, posting new chapters for two stories and babysitting my brother alot for some extra cash. Note to self: Renew library book...again!**

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV

_"See you tomorrow?" I asked._

_"Okay," Tawni answered. Then she kissed me..._

"Ahh!" I screamed, waking up from my nightmare. That was the fourht time I'd dreamt about that kiss tonight. What the hell? Why did I keep dreaming about that stupid kiss?

Well, the way I saw it, there were three possibilities. One, I was traumatized from the experience. Two, I was paranoid that Sonny was going to find out and get mad. Or three, I'd liked it.

I quickly pushed number three out of my mind. It was Tawni Hart...I mean Cooper...I mean...whatever. The point is, there was no possible way that kissing her would be enjoyable...right?

Not wanting to fall back asleep and have that dream, I got out of bed and went downstairs to get a snack. I flicked on the kitchen light and jumped back in surprise. Nico was sitting at the table with a tub of ice cream and a spoon. He continued shoveling it into his mouth, not even bothering to look up.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, getting a bowl from the cupboard and filling it with Corn Pops and milk.

"Malena hate me," he muttered. "She didn't even believe me when I told her the truth."

"The truth about what?" I asked, taking a bite of cereal.

"Everything," he answered. "The time machine, us being from 2010..."

"_What_?" I exclaimed. "You're not supposed to tell people.

"She deserved to know the truth," he told me. "But she didn't believe me anyway so you don't have to worry." He sighed and took another bite from the half-empty tub.

"What happened to 'there's plenty of fish in the sea'?" I asked.

"It's different with her," he told me. "She'd _the_ fish. And I let her swim away."

"Okay, enough with teh fish metaphors," I said. "Are you seriously going to sit here in the dark all night eating ice cream like a heartbroken fourteen-year-old girl?"

"Yes," he answered. I got a spoon out of the cutlery drawer. **(AN: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (that was a real scream too...i literally just screamed!) JUSTIN BIEBER'S MUSIC VIDEO'S ON TV! KILL ME NOW! Anyway, sorry for the interuption...carry on!)**

"Then move over," I said, sitting down in the chair beside him.

"What are you upset about?" he asked.

"Don't talk," I answered. "Just eat!"

* * *

**Crap think i just woke up my mom with that scream. :S Oh well, she'll understand. My whole family's anti-bieber. even my sever year old brother just said "im changing the channel. this music sucks. justin bieber's a big baby girl." LAWL! **

**Ugh! I CANNOT spell today. I have no idea why, but this is how i originally spelt paragraph nine:**

**"The truth aboat what?" I acked, talking a bight of serial.**

**now that's just sad. chapter 29 will hopefully be posted today, but not sure cuz im hoping to post another chapter of Summer Daze today so dunno if i'll have the energy...also not sure if i really want to post it so soon because the story only has like 8 more chapters before it's over. (*cries*) i no, sad rite.**

**Well, that's all for now...oh wait. one more thing! I'm almost at 200 reviews! (YE!) so hopefully i'll get that tonight! Next chapter...or the one after that if i don't get 200 before i post the next chapter will be dedicated to my 200th reviewer so REVIEW! **

**anywayz...peace out suckahs! **


	29. Zoey

**Heyy! OMG i'm soo happy? why you ask? because this story now has more hits than any other story! WOOT! Now I just need 76 favs and it'll officially be my most popular story any way you look at it! **

**wow. i totally just killed my good mood right there. you'll see y in a minute.**

**before u read it, let me just say that by about chapter 25, this story kind of started to write itself...so what ur about to read it not my fault. wow i need to stop hinting what's going to happen in chapters before you read them.**

**

* * *

**

Tawni's POV

Bzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzz. Bzzzzzzzzz. My phone vibrated and I felt around for it, trying to figure out how to shut it off. It was almost noon , but I wasn't ready to get up yet. Honestly, I don't think I was ever going to be ready. When I was unconscious, I didn't spend every second obsessing over that one meaningless kiss that had caused so much trouble. At least I think it was meaningless...What am I saying? Of course it was...right?

I looked down at my phone, which had finally stopped vibrating. _Appointment with Dr. White today at 12:30 _flashed on the screen. I checked the time. 11:45. I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to take a shower. By 12:15, I was completely ready...except for one thing. I dialed Sonny's number, praying she would pick up. As long as I can remember, I've had this irrational fear of doctors and having her there would really help.

"Hello?" she said.

"Sonny!" I exclaimed. "Thank God you answered. I have this doctor's appointment today, I guess so she can make sure the baby's doing okay, and I'm kind of scared to go alone. Will you come with me?"

"I can't," she told me. "Ellie has the flu. Why don't you ask Chad? Afterall, she is the father. I bet he'd wanna be there." I doubted it. Not after what I did last night.

"Fine," I agreed. Despite the awkwardness, it would be nice to have a friend there...just a friend. I said goodbye to Sonny and dialed Chad's number.

"Hey Chad," I said when he picked up. "Look, about last night, I'm sorry. It must be the pregnancy hormones because I never would've done that back in 2010 and I don't like you that way or anything."

"It's fine," Chad answered sleepily. I guess I'd woken him up. "So is that all?"

"No," I told him. "I have this doctor's appointment today, you know, to check on the baby, and Sonny can't come and I really dont' want to go alone so...will you come with me?"

"Sure," Chad answered. "I'll come pick you up."

"Okay," I answered. "See you in a bit."

Chad arrived at my house a few minutes later. I got in the back, not wanting to sit in the spot where I'd kissed Chad, and we drove to the doctor's office. We sat in the waiting room in silence for about ten minutes. She led us down the hall into the same room I'd been in a thousand times when I'd broken bones and gotten sick as a child. Today was a little differant though.

"Doctor White will be with you in a minute," the nurse told me. I sat downs and stared at the midical posters that covered the wall. They were, for the most part, the same ones that were there ten years ago, but there were a couple new ones too.

"Hi Tawni," Doctor White greeted me. "You ready for your ultrasound?" I laid down on the table, not really sure what they did for an ultrasound. I hoped it didn't involve needles though. I lifted up my shirt and Dr. White put a weird stick thingy covered in blue jelly on my stomach.

"Ow! It's cold!" I shouted.

"Sorry," the doctor answered. Chad hung back in the corner and watched nervously.

"Look," Dr. White said, pointing at the moniter. "That's your baby." I took one look at the image of my baby and started crying. I'd never cried because I was happy before, but it was a nice feeling. I glanced over at Chad and gestured for him to come over. The whole time he didn't take his eyes of the screen.

"That's my baby?" He asked, completely awestruck.

"Yep," Dr. White answerd. A tear escaped from his eys and he quickly wiped it away.

"Chad," I whispered. "Look how perfect he is."

"Actually," the doctor said. "I think it's a girl."

"Can we name her Zoey?" Chad asked, his voice barely audible. I nodded and took his hand in mine.

"She's beautiful," I said.

"Just like her mother," Chad answered. Before I had time to think about what to make of that, his lips collided with mine. I kissed him back, running my fingers through his hair. Surprisingly, he didn't pull away to fix it. A little voice in my head kept telling me how wrong this was, but I was too caught up in the moment to think rationally. His lips caressed mine and for a moment, I didn't even remember where I was or that Dr. White was in the room with us. It was like Chad and I were the only people in teh world. I wanted this moment to last forever, but unfortunatly, it had to end. He pulled away and reality came flooding back.

"Chad," I whispered, grasping his hand "What are we gonna do?

* * *

**please don't hate me! please please please please please don't! you have no idea how much i've been DREADING posting this chapter! i totally don't blame you if you stop reading this story right now. But please don't hate me too much. Have you ever had it happen to you that you're writing a story and then it starts to go in a direction completely differant from where you planned? That's what happened here. There's really no way for me to turn back now. I'm in way too deep. A couple days ago I was writing and I literally started crying and mentally begging the characters for something not to happen. Okay, ur probably thinking I'm crazy right now, but i'm not. I just get really into my stories.**

**I'm going to put a new poll up on my website (again, that's ra4chel(.)piczo(.)com) so GO VOTE NOW! **

**also, I FINALLY FINISHED DOWNLOADING MY 1050-SOMETHING SONGS! I just had a few more to download today, but now I'm DONE!**

**One more thing before this is over. I wanted to apologize for being kind of a pain talking about how much i hate justin bieber. It's not fair to those of you who like JB. Somebody pointed that out to me and I got thinking "what if i was reading a fanfic and the author wouldn't stop talking about how she hates a singer i love?" I wouldnt' like it so, sorry! **

**well that's it! PEACE OUT SUCKAHS! Hopefully people will still read this story after this chapter, but if you don't, I really dont' blame you! **


	30. The Time Machine II

**This chapter is dedicated to JissyLuv13 because of her totally cheesy, but awesome pun (The _Hart _wants what the _Hart_ wants) and to cutieness so she won't send her evil (but cute!) monsters to kill me...btw, if you do send them to kill me, I'm totally taking this back. :P**

**btw, i know you guys are pissed about what happened in the last chapter, but please please please don't take it out on me. you have no idea how hard this is on me. i'm like so attached to this story so when bad things happen (yes, i do consider Chawni to be a bad thing) i get pretty depressed. Like seriously, I didn't even like retyping that last chapter. And if this one had anything to do with Chawni, I wouldn't be able to bring myself to retype it right now. URG! am i crazy? cuz i don't think this is normal to be soo into a story like this. GAHHH! i need to get back into writing comedy again. hmmm maybe make the whole "Seducing Sonny"/"Summer Daze" thing a trilogy? **

**

* * *

**

**Zora's POV**

Three missed calsls from Justin. I shook my head and put my phone back on my desk. I was too busy working on the time machine to call him back...not that I really wanted to talk to him anyway. I was getting kind of fed up with Justin acting like the world revolved around him. He was like Chad Dylan Cooper on crack

I gave the last screw one last turn and then flipped the switch. The machine lit up and started beeping.

"It's done," I muttered. "We're going home." I couldn't help but feel a little bit sad to be leaving the future. The good news was, now that I'd seen how my life was going to turn out, I could make sure I _never_ ended up with Justin Bieber. Now all I had to do was call the others...

* * *

**haha! kay i wouldn't really call that a full chapter, but it's crucial to the story and i couldnt' think of anything else to write...if i try to force myself to keep writing to make the chapters longer, you would all get extremely bored...normally with my stories I would just merge two chapters together, but since each chapter is a differant POV, I can't really do that...well I could, but I prefer to do it this way. btw, if you remember, I said that there were 36 chapters...so after this, there will be one more chapter by each character before the end of the story. **

**well, i'm gonna go do some reading so peace out suckahs! 3**


	31. Goodbye

**Guess what I stupidly decided to do today? Watch Revenge of the Sith (Star Wars Episode III). Why is that stupid? Because now I'm sad. :( That movie's so sad. I cry every time i watch it. When Mace Windu dies (he has the coolest lightsaber ever!)...and then when Anakin becomes Darth Vader...and when he kills the younglings...and when Padme finds out he's a sith lord...and when Obi-Wan and Anakin are fighting...and when Obi-Wan's like "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you!"...and when Padme dies. Then when Anakin's like "NOOOOOOOO!" I just burst out laughing because that is just the cheesiest thing ever! LOL! Still sad though. :'( You wanna know the really sad thing though? That's my favourite movie. What does that say about me? LOL! **

**you guys are probably really pissed that i'm talking about this on a SWAC story, so i'm just gonna shut up now. It's not my fault though! I would write a SW fanfic, but I don't think I could do it justice. Plus Star Wars a little bit complicated. I don't think I'll ever fully understand it.**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

"Mommy, can I have some more juice?" Ellie asked me.

"Not right now," I answered. "If I give you more, you might throw up again." Ellie groaned sadly and closed her eyes. Within minutes she was sound asleep. My phone started ringing and I ran to go answer it before it woke Ellie up.

"Hello?" I said into the reviever.

"It's ready," Zora's told me.

"What is?" I asked.

"The time machine," she answered. "Come over as soon as you can." I froze. Already? But I wasn't ready to go back! What about Ellie? If I went back, she would never be born. Why did Zora have to invent this stupid time machine in the first place?

Of course I had to go back though. Whether I was with them or not, I would still end up back in 2010, I just wouldn't remember any of this unless I was in the same room as the time machine...and maybe that was best.

"Zora," I said into the phone. "I'm not gonna be able to make it. It's fine though. Go on without me. I'll still end up in the past, but I won't have any memory of this.

"I understand," Zora said. "You dont' want to remember Ellie." Well, when she put it like that...

"On second thought, I'm coming," I told her. "Even if she's not going to exist, Ellie needs somebody to miss her." I hung up the phone and grabbed my car keys. I made my way into Ellie's room, fighting the urge to cry and took on last look at my beautiful angel. Losing her was unbearable, but I didn't have another choice. I blew her a kiss and closed the door, hoping she didn't wake up before we got back to the past. I wanted her last moments of existence to be peaceful. I walked out to my car and slammed the door shut, finally giving into my tears. Why did it have to end like this?

* * *

**hahaha! lmfao! my best friend can always cheer me up! we're having the most random convo right now. anyone else who was reading it would have no idea what we're talking about but we know exactly what we're talking about:**

**me: she was playing euchre online and her partner's name was llorny and she thought it said Horny.**

**her: hahahahahah! I would have made the same mistake.**

**me: lol!**

**her: hahah tell my mummy i said hello.**

**me: mummy? what ur british now?**

**her: oh yes, very much soo.**

**me: lol! greeaatt! i just stopped being british and now u reminded me again and i'm gonna be british again  
me:grr! this is why i don't like watching the episode of SWAC with the british guy who keeps saying dabbler  
me: i'm always british for a month after that.**

**her: WEEEEEEEeeeeee!**

**me: hahahahahahaha!  
me: dabbler dabbler dabbler dabbler dabbler dabbler dabbler dabbler dabbler dabbler! AURGH! CAN"T STOP SAYING IT!**

**her: woohoo! **

**me: O_o**

**her: ahahaha! sexal! haha!**

**me: lmfao! what a dumbass!**

**her: haha! "I WELL text u later, when im dun chopping wood!"**

**me: lmao!**

**her: "kwl bans, kwl bans"  
her: "el oh el! ahah! i'm a dumb american who broke up with a hot girl for a shit reason."**

**me: haha! **

**her: woooofff!**

**me: meow! :P**

**her: Rawr! ;D**

**me: kinkee! ;P**

**her: very sexal!**

**me: haha!  
me: rah rah ah ah ah roma roma ma ga ga ooh la la want your bad romance!**

**her: dammn! ;P**

**haha! don't know why, but i felt a need to share that with you! ur probably like "wth is wrong with these girls?"...and no we're not gay, just random. the parts that are in ""s we were making fun of her ex kenny (the one who's always chopping wood and mispelt sexual) and then my ex kyle (the one who says kwl bans and el oh el!). yea he's american...btw she wasn't saying all americans are dumb, just him...k well i have nothing else to say so BYE! oops i mean PEACE OUT SUCKAHS! :S**


	32. The 32nd Chapter

**Woo! Great name for a chapter, eh? (damn canadianness!) CHAPTER 32: THE 32nd CHAPTER! **

**This chapter is dedicated to MissPoole because she gave me my 200th review...chapter 29 was suppossed to be dedicated to her, but i kinda forgot and then today i suddenly remembered and i had to count back through all my reviews to figure out who number 200 was! Sorry I forgot! **

**Speaking of reviews, I'm hoping to make it to 300 before this story's over. You guys think you can make that happen? I'd love you forever if you did! Also add it to your favourites if you haven't already because if i get 74 faves, this will officially be my most popular story ever! Oddly, right now my story with the most faves is one that i only wrote like ten chapters of and then never finished...**

**

* * *

**

**Grady's POV**

"We're going home?" I asked.

"Yea," Zora answered. "The time machine's ready."

"Okay," I said. "I'll be right over." I hung up the phone, not sure how I should feel about going home. Of course, going home meant that I would get to live the ten years I'd missed and I would eventually get to be with Zora, but then again, in the future, people liked me...Zora liked me...and I liked me. Adult Grady was alot more confident. Teenage Grady...not so much

"I'm going out," I told Grant.

"Have fun," he told me. I sighed. Another thing about the future I was going to miss. He was so much nicer to me in the future. I tried to shake the feeling of not wanting to go back by reminding myself about the bad things about the future, like Zora dating Justin. Yep, going back was definitely the right thing to do.

So why did it feel so wrong?

* * *

**I know these last few chapters have been sooo short. Like even shorter than usual. But the next couple of chapters are a little longer, and besides, I know those are the ones you REALLY want to read (since they're Chad and Tawni's POV) I'll try to get the next one up tonight or tomorrow. **

**I think I caught pnemonia from my brother...wait can you catch pnemonia? well if u can, i have it cuz i feel so horrible. To be honest, i'm not well enough to be sitting here typing this, but hey, if Sterling Knight can shoot Sonny With a Secret with pnemonia, then I can certainly type up a couple of chapters with pnemonia. **

**just one more thing: the trailer for the sonny diaries is (finally) up on my website. i know it's kind of pointless to have a trailer when ur on like the last five chapters, but go watch it anyway. also, there's some new videos...and hopefully I can post the latest episode of sonny with a chance (sonny with a 100% chance of meddling) tomorrow...i'm kind of waiting for a good version to be posted on youtube. i watched a crap version though and it's HILARIOUS! Omg Mini Mackenzi is soo funny! you have to watch it to understand what i'm talking about, but yea, it was funny! **

**k that's all. Peace out suckahs!**


	33. Running

**If you care about finding out where the hell I've been for the past three weeks, please bear with me and read this super long author's note. If you only care about reading this story (which I know a lot you probably do, not gonna judge anyone) you can just skip over it because it is SOOOOO LONG!**

**Okay, so first of all, I wanna apologize for making y'all wait so long for the new chapter (yes, i said y'all. gotta problem with that?) Also, for disappearing for three weeks with no explanation of where I was going...right after I mentioned possibly having pneumonia. I bet at least one of you thought, if only for a minute, that I died. Don't worry though. I'm very much alive. **

**So here's my (very long, very boring) explanation of why I haven't been writing. To fully understand this, I'm going to have to go wayyyy back to grade 7 where I first developed sleeping problems. I can't sleep at night so I end up sleeping during the day and staying up all night (as you may have noticed from my updates) so yea...this is kind of a problem since I kind of need to go to school. So fast forward to grade 11. I still can't sleep and my parents are getting REALLLY PISSED! They've tried putting me on sleeping pills and all that crap, but nothing worked so they get all mad at me and they're like "k u can't live here if ur not gonna go to school" (dick move huh? i thought so too!) **

**So where am i living? Same place i was sposed to go when my window was busted. Yea, it really sucks. They have all kinds of gay rules but my parents wont let me come home until i "learn to wake up even when i haven't slept at night" so i'm working on it. Don't have alot of time on the computer except for school but i have some so i'll try to update more frequently. It definitely won't be every day though since I don't have alot of privacy and i need privacy for writing cuz i HATE people reading what I'm writing and the two computers are like rights beside each other so like if someone's working (or playing in joe's case) on the other computer they could just look over and see what i'm writing which pisses me off.**

**Also, this is kind of personal, but this whole thing has been really hard on me so I really didn't feel like updating these past few weeks. I have continued writing though and there's a threequel for the Seducing Sonny/Summer Daze series I'm working on. Anyway, back to what I've been going through...well it's pretty miserable here and pretty much everything I had has been taken away from me so I got really depressed (although the doctor says I was a bit depressed before that...probably contributing to my sleep problem) and for a couple days i was suicidal (only a few things, like how upset my little brother would be if i died, and, yes, the fact that this story would have no ending, kept me alive...so in a way, you guys may have saved my life) **

**Sorry if I upset anyone with this, I didn't mean to. For the record, I'm on antidepressants now and I'm feeling a lot better as you can probably guess from the fact that I'm writing this chapter. Okay, this was long enough, you can read the new chapter now. For anyone who's still freaking out about Chawni, let me just say that every character will get their happy ending...except I still haven't...nevermind. I'll tell you guys later when you can understand. **

**K, read.I know you've been waiting forever for this.  
**

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV

Tawni and I drove back to the house in silence. I knew we were both thinking the same thing: What were we going to tell Sonny? I honestly had no idea how to answer that question and from the look of distress on Tawni's face, I could guess that she didn't either.

"Tawni," I began. "I think we need to talk about this."

"About what?" she asked. Grr. Chicks.

"You know what I'm talking about," I said, pulling over on the side of the road. "Last night when you kissed me...and then again today..."

"You kissed me the second time," she reminded me.

"You kissed me back," I replied.

"I know," she said. "I couldn't help it."

"Me either," I confessed.

"I guess it was only a matter of time before our future feelings caught up with us," she said. I wasn't sure if she was talking to me or herself. Either way I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Huh?" I said. "What do you mean?"

"We're married," she began. Duh. "So that means we're in love...in theory. But since we're really our sixteen-year-old selves, we didn't feel that way at first, but now our future feelings are starting to catch up with us. So basically, it was only a matter of time before we fell in love."

"You _love_ me?" I asked. Tawni blushed.

"Well, I like you a lot," she told me.

"I like you a lot too," I blurted out. No no no! This was wrong! I couldn't like Tawni. I was in love with Sonny.

"I can't do this," I muttered, starting the car. I hit the gas pedal and we sped down the street. I knew I was exceeding the speed limit, but that was the only thing keeping me sane right now.

"Chad," Tawni said. I ignored her. "Chad!" she repeated. "Slow down, you're gonna get a ticket." I slammed on the brakes and got out of the car. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away from here. I could hear Tawni calling after me, but I didn't care. I ran down the street, focusing on the rhythm of my footsteps so I wouldn't think of what a mess my life had become. I could hear the clip clop of Tawni's heels behind me so I sped up. The last thing I wanted was to talk to her right now.

Eventually, I ran out of energy and I collapsed on someone's front yard. I looked around me. Tawni was nowhere in sight, but a group of young children had gathered around me.

"Mommy," one of them shouted. "Chad Dylan Cooper just died on our front yard." Then everything went black.

* * *

**K, this isn't the end of the chapter so this author's note is a little random, but let's just call it an intermission. Just wanted to say that if my kid (if i had one) shouted "chad dylan cooper just died on our front yard" to me. I would die! LOL! And now, back to your regularly scheduled programing...wait...a hair from my lady gaga costume just fell out of my hood...grr. that's been happening alot since halloween. I thought I got 'em all. grrrrr k now u can read again.**

**

* * *

**

I woke up to the sound of my phone's ring tone. I opened my eyes and looked around the strange room I was in. The walls were painted a pale pink colour and pictures of flowers and kittens were everywhere. Ugh!

Suddenly everything came flooding back. The doctor's appointment, the kiss, me running...and running...and running...Why was I such an idiot?

I stood up, feeling a little nauseous, and opened the door. I was, apparently, on the second floor of a small suburban home. A little girl was sitting in the hallway playing with Barbie dolls.

"Mommy, the movie star's awake," she called down the stairs. A woman in her late twenties appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"You're up!" she commented. "Thank God! What the hell happened to you?"

"I was running," I told her, feeling like a complete tard.

"From what?" she asked.

"Crazed fans," I lied. She nodded as if she understood. I was pretty sure she didn't. "I better go," I told her. "Thanks so much for everything."

"Do you need a drive or anything?" The woman asked. My phone rang again.

"Hold on," I told her. I hit the talk button on my phone "Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?" Tawni asked me.

"I passed out," I told her. "Can you come get me?

"I would," she told me. "But someone stole the car."

"You left the keys?" I asked.

"You could have taken them," she reminded me. "And if you hadn't run off, we wouldn't this problem."

"Whatever," I said. "I think I can get us a drive home."

"Actually," she said. "Zora called. We're going home...home home."

* * *

**I couldn't think of a good ending to this chapter so that will have to do. **

**Okay, so for those of you who are Canadian, you know today is Rememberance day...also, correct me if i'm wrong, but I believe it's Veterans day in the states? I don't know if that's like the same thing, but from the sound of it, it's pretty similar. My dad is in the military and he went to Afghanistan for eight months when I was 12 so I got a little taste of what all those families must have gone through while their loved ones were off fighting, but I still can't fully know what it was like because my dad was in a fairly safe place in Afghanistan, although there was definitely still alot of risk involved. But yea, I just wanted to say that this is very special day for me and I want to thank each and every person who fought/fights for our freedom and the freedom of others, as well as their families. You have no idea how much what you do/did means to me. **

**Speaking of Remembrance day, I was lucky enough to get to be a part of the Remembrance day assembly at school today. Being in the band AND vocals it was a bit hectic, but it was really worth it. Also, I've decided that I'm going to post a list of all my songs for vocals as well as some videos of them on my piczo site. This has nothing to do with anything and you probably don't care, but i really wanna do this so yea, this is just for me...you can look them up today if you want or you can just wait til i post them on ra4chel(dot)piczo(dot)com**

**1. Hallelujah**

**2. Finale B (No Day But Today) [From Rent]**

**3. The Song of Purple Summer [From Spring Awakening] -And if you look it up, yes, that is Lea Michele! 3 3**

**4. Fields of Gold (The song we sang at the remembrance day assembly...the version we sang is slower than the sting version though)**

**5. For Good [From Wicked] (This one, I love! Wicked is amazing!)**

**6. Perfect [By Hedley] (If you're Canadian, you have to be deaf not to know this song! LOVE that we get to do like a legit song that's on the radio and crap)**

**7. Song for a winter's night (not one of my favourites...i think my bff put it best when she said, "I'm just not feelin' it Miss Check!")**

**8. Breath of Heaven (Really good Christmas song...and being a catholic school, we're allowed to sing this without getting in shit like they did for singing religious songs on glee)**

**9. Seasons of Love [From Rent] (One of my personal favourites! And yea, that one chick is Rachel's mom on Glee! 525 600 MINUTES! (you have no idea how long it took to memorize that number) Wanna hear the good news about our vocal class: we have a student who can hit that last high note! And the bad news: he's a dude :S)**

**10. Baba Yetu (all i can say about this one is...wow. look it up and you'll understand...i feel sorry for the soloist sean though cuz he had to memorize the verses too.)  
**

**11. California Dreamin'**

**12. So Happy Together**

**13. Surfin' USA (I'm not even in the USA! It's like the time Mr. Maholski yelled at Mr. Orser for making grade ten band members sight read and play the american anthem cuz he thought he was paying homage to (quote on quote) "our bullies from the south" to which cameron replied "they're only bullies if you stand between them and their mcdonalds." Yes, that's stereotypical, but i couldn't help but laugh. Don't worry americans. We know you're not all fatties...oh my god i have so many good american jokes from mr. orser, but i can't use them or I'll get a bunch of angry tweets. You never make that mistake twice. :S **

**I can tell you something else funny that Mr. Orser told us though. It may scar you for life though.**

**So Mr. Orser has this great aunt right? And she was a little bit insane so they put her in a nursing home. About six months later, Orser's dad gets a call. The nurse says his aunt's in the hospital and that he has to come ASAP. So they go and he's like "What's wrong?" and the nurse says "she's broken her hip?". so Orser's dad asks "well, how did that happen?" and the nurse says (and by now we're all just sitting in our seats waiting for the punch lines and the seniors all have these huge smiles on their faces cuz orser told them last year...except cameron who's like "oh no. i'm already scarred for life from hearing it a year ago) "she fell out of bed while she was having sex with her boyfriend." (and everyone just bursts out laughing here) **

**so then orser says "but wait there's more! A couple years later, my dad got another call from the hospital telling him to come ASAP. So he goes and the nurse says "she's broken her leg"" (We all burst out laughing here again!) "Well how did that happen?" Orser's dad asks. "She fell off the nursing home wall while trying to escape and elope with her boyfriend because the nursing home wouldn't let them get married." (and then we all start laughing again.) **

**Then someone asks "So where is she now?" and orser says "I think she died" and we all start laughing again which is just so horrible cuz we're talking about someone dying. then they ask how she died and orser's just like "natural causes." Wow. what a boring end to a hilarious story.**

**But yea, I thought that was funny...maybe it's not funny when i tell it but just the way orser said it and the whole atmosphere in the room made it soo hilarious. **

**well that's it. peace out suckahs!  
**


	34. Why Can't I Think of Any Good Titles?

**This chapter is dedicated to TeddyBear333. Thanks for the review, it was really sweet. It's nice to know that someone cares. Thanks to everyone who posted supportive reviews, actually. There were alot and it definitely helped me alot so just...thanks. **

**On a less serious note, OMG 300 REVIEWS! I LOVE LOVE LOVE you guys! OMG, you are all so amazing! SO SO SO AMAZING! URG! I'm sooo frickin happy right now. I live for these moments...and sometimes it's the only thing i'm living for...wow that was rly emo of me. sorry guyz! I"ll try to keep it positive from now on! okay, u can read now...go...now...god stop reading this and read the story...ugh why can't i stop writing? i'm soo hyper! laalalalalal! k, stop writing now rachel. stop now...now! god dammit! why does this always happen? It's like when i talk to myself. k i'm stopping now. promise!**

**

* * *

**

Tawni's POV

It was about ten minutes before the dark blue minivan pulled over to the side of the road.

"Finally," I exclaimed. "Now we can go to Zora's and then we're out of here."

"Where are you going?" the owner of the minivan asked.

"Vegas," Chad answered quickly.

"Yep," I agreed. "Vegas." The lady dropped us off at Zora's and we thanked her and went inside.

"So, we're really going home?" I asked.

"Yep," Zora answered. I looked around the room. She, Grady, and Sonny were already there.

"Where's Nico?" I asked.

"He's not answering my texts," Grady told me," And when I called him to tell him we were going back, he hung up on me."

"We can't leave without him," Chad exclaimed.

"Sure, we can," Sonny said. "He'll still be in the past, he just won't remember any of this.

"I wish I could forget," I commented, giving Chad a knowing look.

"Me too," he said. "So are we going?"

"I think it's only fair to wait for him," Zora said. "If he's not here in half an hour, we'll leave without him." We all sat down in the living room and waited.

I sat between Chad and Sonny and said nothing. I felt like a horrible person. I was in love with my best friend's boyfriend (Yes, in love) and here I was, sitting beside her like nothing was wrong. I couldn't wait to get back to the past. I just hoped my feelings for Chad would disappear the same way my pregnant belly and wedding ring would.

* * *

**Sorry, it's so short. There's two more chapters to this story left! ugh I'm gonna miss it! anywayz, alot of u loved the story about Mr. Orser, so I thought I'd share some more Orser moments with u...**

**wow i can't think of anything actually...except r music room is soo small and we're trying to get a bigger one so today, mr. orser got each section to go to a differant part of the school in the most inconvenient places (outside math classrooms, the guitar room, the front office, in front of the doorway) and play the highest most annoying notes we could. We were told to tell anyone that asked that our music room was too small and it wasn't healthy for us all to be squished so close together (it's true...if i get a cold, the entire clarinet section gets it, then the flutes, the saxes and trombones, the trumpets, euphs, tubo's and then the percussion. It just spreads from the front row all the way to the back cuz it's impossible not to catch it when everyone's breathing down eachothers' necks) so we had to practice in the halls...however if we had a bigger music room...what the hell is wrong with a petition? So yea, he's just a crazy music man who sharpens his drumsticks so he can stab us...**

**He also hates Kesha...not that i blame him, I mean, she's okay, but she needs to wash and brush her hair and her music doesn't really have any real meaning...i prefer songs that mean something. "brush my teeth with a bottle of jack" isn't exactly profound...but yea, he's all like "my daughter keeps listening to that freaks in the wall song...how does it go? it's like "freaks in the wall, holes in your head...something something"" (he was talking about Take it off btw, if ur wondering. "There's a place downtown where the FREAKS all come around it's a HOLE in the WALL..." he's like "that song comes on and she's like turn it up and i'm just like (*pretends to cry*) and then she's like can i watch a movie daddy? and i'm like YESS! and then alvin and the chipmunks comes on and i'm just like (*pretends to cry harder*) if i have to listen to squeaky pubescant chipmunks one more time, the dvd player is going to mysteriously break."**

**well that's all...peace out suckahs!**


	35. Into Your Arms

**Okay, so i know I said i was going to alternate between posting chapters of this story and Summer Daze, but i really wanna get one story completely finished so i can focus on the other one so I'm gonna finish this story and then focus on Summer Daze. This is the second last chapter so after i post one more chapter of this, I can finish up summer daze and then take a little break from fanfiction. Don't shit yourself, it'll only be until i get home...then i'll post the threequel to summer daze and...wait for it...a super awesome new stoyr i've been working on...wanna know what it's about? Well, too damn bad! You'll have to wait until the end of the next chapter cuz i'm evil like that! Mwa ha ha ha ha! (wow, haven't said that since my days working on "Twilight Chat Dun Dun DUNNNN!" Gts, gts.) K well, here's the next chapter dearies! Hope ya like it!**

**Songs in this chapter: Into Your Arms-The Maine  
**

* * *

**Nico's POV**

As soon as I'd gotten the call, the first thing I'd done was get in my car and drive to Malena's house. I had her address programed into my GPS so it wasn't hard to find it. The hard part was going to be getting her to hear me out.

"Malena," I called, knocking on the door. "Open up. Can you please just hear me out?" She didn't answer.

"Malena!" I repeated. "Please let me in. I'm sorry about everything. I need so see you. You've made a huge mistake." I sat down on the porch, my fist sore from knocking. I had to figure out a way to convince her that I wasn't lying, that I really did love her, that I was sorry. Then I got an idea. I would sing to her. I racked my brain for a song that would get my point across. Finally, I thought of one. I want over the words once in my head and then cleared my throat.

"There was a new girl in town," I sang. "She had it all figured out." People stopped what they were going and stared at me, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was getting Malena back and this was my only chance to do it.

"I'll state something rash," I continued. "She had the most amazing...smile.

"I bet you didn't expect that. She made me change my ways. With eyes like sunsets, baby. And legs that went on for days.

"I'm falling in love, but it's falling apart. I need to find my way back to the start. When we were in love, things were better than they are. Let me back into your arms." The door opened and Malena came out.

"You're an amazing rapper," she told me. "But you can't sing to save your life." She smiled.

"How about to save this relationship?" I asked. She nodded and pulled me in for a hug.

"Kiss," shouted one of the spectators. Pretty soon, everyone was chanting "kiss, kiss, kiss," Malena laughed and I kissed her.

"Let's go," I said.

"Where?" she asked.

"Back to the past," I told her.

"You really are from the past?" she asked.

"Sort of," I told her. "It's complicated. But today, life is going to be rewound ten years. You won't remember any of what's happened before 2010 unless you're in the same room as the time machine, though. And I want you to remember me so that even in the past, we can be together."

"But I was a loser in high school," she told me. "And you were a TV star."

"It doesn't matter," I assured her. "I'll love you no matter what. Just make sure you contact me as soon as we get back. 555-0199. Don't forget that, okay?" She nodded.

We got into my car and drove to Zora's. This day was turning out to be one of the best of my life. I just hoped everyone would understand why I had to bring Malena with me.

* * *

**Okay, I'm officially in love with Nico now...well at least this story's version of him. If only real guys would do things like that. The good news is, I DO have a new potential BF. My bestie Kristin just started dating this Josh kid this week and his brother is EFFING GORGEOUS! Like really really hot! And he's tall too and i like tall guys. (and here kristin pipes up "you know what they say about the tall ones...everything grows to proportion...i hope to god none of you were dirty minded enough to get that as quickly as i did...) so yea, kristin and josh are gonna play matchmaker...probably so i won't always have to be a third wheel chillin with them at lunch...**

**K, so we got a couple new songs we're supposed to sing for vocals...one of them is "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen...if you've never heard it go listen to it now and you'll know why I'm freaking out about singing it! At 3:10 it turns into like opera and it's all like "Scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango" and "Gallileo, gallileo figaro" (AN: hahah! in the musical "we will rock u" gallileo is like "scaramouch, scaramouch will you do the fandango" and she's like "are u trying to get in my pants?" lol! i love that musical!) but yea it's like opera and i'm like OMG! I cannot do that! hahah!**

**And just cuz i know you all want another Orser moment, this is what he said today when the Euphs kept playing 1-2 beats early:"It's one and two and doo dit dit, not doo dit dit doo dit dit doo dit dit...you doo dit dit wrong" (sounds like "you DOed it wrong" like "you did it wrong") I'm surprised he came up with that all on his own.**

**There was something else funny he said, but i don't remember it...oh well. he'll probably say something else on monday...although by then i might be finished writing this story cuz it's a long weekend and i get tomorrow off...speaking of getting days off, i believe today is american thanksgiving? So, happy thanksgiving americans! 3 Go watch Charlie Brown try to kick a football...god i love the thanksgiving special of charlie brown...speaking of thanksgiving, and this is all i'm saying, thanksgiving is going to be a very important day in my new story...i know that didnt' tell you ANYTHING, but it makes it more fun for me if i keep you in suspense...aww come on guys, it's only a couple days of waiting and then i'll tell u...of course then you'll have to wait awhile to actually read it, but i'll probably post a preview on my site before i post the actual story so it's not too horrible.**

**haha don't u just LOVE when my authors notes are longer than my chapters...ugh i need to work on that...hopefully my new story will have longer chapters...i've been working on doing that so i know at least a few are longer.**

**k well that's it, so peace out suckahs!  
**


	36. The Time Machine III

**OMG! I am sooo emotional right now! This is the last chapter of my longest story ever AND (don't tell the fans of my others stories) my favourite story ever! You guys have all been so amazing throughout this story and you've all been really helpful with my whole depression problem. It's great to know that there are people out there who care. Oh my gosh, I'm like crying right now to end this story. I really owe it all to you that I could finish this story. Without your support, I would never have been able to do it. And if I hadn't been so concerned with writing this story, I might have gone ahead and killed myself so I owe you my life. I'd also like to report that I'm doing SO MUCH better. You know what I said today? "I can't wait until Monday" This coming from the girl who used to cry herself to sleep every night, hoping never to wake up. Thank you so much to all my reviewers and readers, but in particular, I'd like to thank the following people:**

**-Prettypink21, for being my first reviewer AND reviewing every chapter  
-Teddy Bear333, for being there when i needed it  
-T-Kiwi02, for being awesome and for dedicating her story to me  
-RainbowConverse323, for having an awesome penname  
-Rachel Mantega, for making me smile and showing me I'm not the only crazy Canadian Rachel out there.  
., for reviewing alot  
-Cbcgirl, for reviewing alot  
-Lady Alice101, for reviewing alot  
and, of course,  
-Cutieness, for not sending her evil (but cute) monsters after me**

**There are more people who deserve a thank you, but I wanted to keep it short, so I just said the ones that stood up the most. If you have ever made me smile, done anything to help me, sent me a message, or you've reviewed every or almost every chapter, this is dedicated to you too.**

**Well, this is my last before-chapter author's note. You can read the story now. And please please please review this chapter. Even if you haven't reviewed before, I would love to hear from you. Feel free to message me anytime too. And if anyone out there is having problems with depression or suicidal thoughts, please please message me because if there's anyway I could help you from my own experience, nothing would make me happier. I won't judge anyone and it's completely anonymous so what have you got to lose?**

**

* * *

**

**Zora's POV**

"If he's not here in two minutes, we're leaving," I told the others.

"No," Grady protested. "We can't." Suddenly the door opened and Nico and Malena walked in the house.

"We're ready to go," Nico said.

"We?" I asked.

"Malena's coming with us," he told me. I wasn't in the mood to argue and I figured it couldn't hurt anything to bring her so I just headed over to the time machine.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

"Wait," Malena said. "What's this going to feel like?"

"You smell toast and feel like peanut butter," Nico told her.

"No," Sonny argued. "You hear a buzzing noise and it feels like the world's made of Jell-O

"To me it felt like free-falling," Chad piped up.

"I guess it feels different for everyone," I said. "Now are you ready?" Malena nodded. I looked around the room. Nico and Malena were holding onto each other, Tawni had one hand on her belly and one hand in Chad's (wtf?). Chad's other arm was around Sonny's shoulder and she was crying. Grady walked over and gave me one last kiss.

"I love you," he whispered.

And then I pushed the button.

THE END

* * *

_**VERY IMPORTANT: YOU MUST READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

**Okay, so I know you're all probably VERY pissed off at me right now. But before you turn into an angry mob and come after me with pitch forks, let me explain. You know that new story I told you about? It's a sequel to the Sonny Diaries. I have written a total of 25 chapters to the sequel so far and I've hit a few bumps and gotten some writers block a couple times, but i'm gettin there. So not only is THIS the longest story, but altogether, I have written more than 60 chapters of this series! HOLY CRAP! And there will be more to come m'dears. I promise! I'm sorry to make you wait for the next story, but I'm thinking of posting the first chapter on my website ahead of time. What do you guys think? I hope you'll ALL read the sequel. I'll post an author's note on this story when I have it up so you'll know when it's there, but it won't be for at least a week or two. **

**Well, I guess this is it. First, I want to share with you a really amazing song. It's called Cassie and it's by Flyleaf and it's about a girl who was murdered for her religion. Really sad, really amazing song. Go look it up, please. **

**For the last time, this is ra4chel-the 4 is silent saying Peace out Suckahs! xo  
**


	37. AN: Peace Out Suckahs

**Hey guys! Miss me yet? Now I know i said it was gonna be awhile before i posted the new story, but I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH! I was freaking out and like chain writing to deal with not being on fanfiction and i FINISHED MY WHOLE STORY! woot! So yea...I really have nothing else to write so here i am, posting the new story. it's up right now so go read the first chapter (well it's not really a legit chapter but...) right now! DO IT!**

**Wow, now I'm really depressed because I just realized this will be the last ever post of this story! (*dies*) I know it's gonna be continued, but it's still ahrd to leave this story...hmmm...maybe i'll coem back and post another author's note later just to say hey!**

**just one more thing-Do you think I should sing "IF I DIE YOUNG" by THE BAND PERRY for my vocals solo? Let me know cuz i'm not really sure.**

**K well i really have nothing else to say so...peace out suckahs! FOREVER! **

**oh my god. T-T (*sheds a tear*)  
**


End file.
